Be Mine
by headoverheels4HP
Summary: He wanted her like he never wanted anyone else, she was everything he couldn't have but would. She had a boyfriend who she loves, will his infamous charm win her heart or will Draco be left without the one thing he ever really loved?Hermione. OOC!Non-DH
1. Prologue

Be Mine

**Be Mine **

Prologue

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, and I thank J.K Rowling for creating these characters for us to use…although sometimes I wish she could just give me Draco.

Summery: He wants her and Malfoy's always get what they want. She has a boyfriend…can the charm win her over…or will Draco be left alone without the one thing he's ever loved.

Warnings: Not DH compliant, Very OOC characters :D but thats the way I love it.

* * *

"effen' hell! Granger's hot!" the blonde flicked his hair out of his eyes as he stared across the platform.

"But…Draco, it's the Mudblood…" hulking Goyle said slowly, his brow furrowed in thought.

"The war is over…and nothing that looks like that could ever have mud in its blood," Draco Malfoy replied his grey eyes trained on the figure of Hermione Granger.

"Good luck mate, she's in love with Weasel" Blaise Zabini said as they all watched her run and jump into the arms of a tall lanky red-head.

"No matter…" a smirk curled at his lips, "…she will be mine"

His smirk quickly turned into a sneer as Ron Weasley placed as kiss on his girlfriend's lips as he spun her around in circles.

Draco turned and stalked toward the train, in search of the heads compartment, his mind already reeling with ideas.

* * *

"Cheers Granger" he said as he watched her slide through the Head compartment doors.

Her wide dark brown eyes glared at him, as she sat down and pulled a book out of her page style bag.

"What…you aren't going to talk to the person that you're going to be working with for the rest of the year?" his voice was cool and teasing as he addressed her still form.

She looked up from her book slowly her soft beautiful features contorted in controlled anger, "I don't like this any more that you do…so why don't we just ignore each other."

"Who said I didn't like this?" the tall man said as he crossed his hands behind his head and gave her a wink.

"Sod off Malfoy," she said as she crossed her legs, causing her black Hogwarts pleated skirt to ride up on her leg.

"So the Gryffindor golden girl has a potty mouth," he sneered out, standing up slowly to make his way over to where she had just stood up to tell him off.

He towered over her by several inches, her head only coming to his chin, but she glared up at him as he looked down at her.

"What's it to you, Malfoy" she spit out taking an unconscious step backward away from his close proximity.

"Nothing…don't you wonder if it might offend me," Draco replied putting his hands on either side of her head trapping her against the compartment wall.

"Get away from me," she said harshly putting her hands on his chest to push him away.

"As you wish," he pulled back and stepped across the compartment just as the prefects started to come in, for the meeting.

He noted her labored breathing as they began the meeting and prefect rules and such, after that she left without a word. No doubt to go find her friends.

Oh yes…Granger would be his.

_'Cause it's nine in the afternoon and  
Your eyes are the size of the moon  
You could 'cause you can so you do  
We're feeling so good  
Just the way that we do  
When it's nine in the Afternoon_

_-Panic at the Disco_


	2. Beating Heart Baby

A/N: Im going to the beach so there should be no update untill after next week..sorry.

**Be Mine**

Chapter one- Beating Heart Baby

The feast was large and magnificent as usual, but Draco tuned most of it out, choosing instead to watch Hermione.

He watched as her soft brown and honey colored curls fell about her shoulders, shinning in the torchlight. He watched how when she laughed she would throw her head back and expose her long neck before her almost too loud laugh would erupt from her mouth. He closely observed how small her hands were around her goblet, how her lips were a perfect bow shape, and her smile was wide and radiant.

She was beautiful.

His dreamy expression quickly turned into a harsh snarling sneer as Weasley wrapped a lanky arm around her small waist, and placed a kiss to her temple.

She smiled warmly up at the weasel and he blushed under his freckles.

Draco stood up quickly banging his hands on the table; he ignored the stares of his classmates as he quickly stalked out of the great hall. He turned left and made his way down a basically deserted hallway, the only thing there was a portrait of an old fashioned couple staring lovingly into each others eyes.

The couple turned to Draco as he approached,

"Hey Marco and June, what's the password this year?"

Now now, Draco we cant let you in this year unless your head boy…I believe McGonagall got suspicious last year about you and the head girl." June said pressing down her big white dress trying to hide her grin

Draco smirked in remembrance, "Lucky for you, I am head boy…so what's the password?"

Marco answered this time, "angel wings," the dark headed man in the portrait wrinkled his nose.

"Did June pick it this time around Marco?" Draco asked watching as June stuck her nose in the air as Marco answered the affirmative.

"Angel wings," The large portrait swung open reveling a large common room, decorated in Silver and Red the main attraction would be the large fireplace to the left, surrounded by red couches and arm chairs. Also in the common room were two desks with chairs and a small kitchenette towards the back

Draco walked toward one of the two doors in the room, this one labeled "head boy" he pushed the door opened and grinned.

The room was decorated in Silver, Dark Green, and Black. The main focus was a king sized bed in the middle of the room, with black silk sheets and a large green comforter.

The blonde peeked into the other door in his room, and briefly checked out his bathroom decorated in black tile with sliver accents.

He smirked before casually making his way back to the common room and walking to the door labeled "head girl" he slowly opened the door and walked in.

She really was a Gryffindor.

Hermione's room was decorated in red and gold, with a large canopy bed in the middle with heavy crimson drapes. Unlike Draco's room, she had pictures every where…some moving and some not.

She had pictures of her and her parents, her friends, the Weasley's, and people he didn't know…most likely muggles.

Draco smirked as an idea popped into his head; he quickly made his way over to her bed and got on top of it, stretching out in the middle, his ankles crossed and his arms behind his head.

He only had to wait a minute before he heard the portrait open.

"Here is your common room, and you and Draco's room are off to those doors…"

"Thank you Professor…but how is Draco going to know where to come?" He heard Hermione's soft voice say.

"I have a sneaking suspicion that the head boy has known about the Head Quarters for about two years now," Draco smirked; he always knew McGonagall was a smart woman.

"Oh...ok…thank you for showing me the way Professor McGonagall,"

"No problem Hermione, have a good rest…classes start tomorrow" The grey eyed man heard foot steps and then the opening and closing of the portrait.

A smirk curled across his face as he watched as the door opened and Hermione stumbled in trying to pull off her grey sweater, the white button down shirt under it lifting up, giving Draco a great view of her smooth flat stomach.

"Didn't know it would be this easy to get you to take your clothes off Granger," Draco said smoothly from his spot on her bed.

A short scream erupted from the small girls mouth as she quickly pulled her sweater down so she could see him smirking at her from her bed,"

"Bugger! Get out Malfoy!" she yelled her eyes swirling with anger and her cheeks flushed.

"Actually I am quite comfortable," He said making a show out of stretching and yawning loudly.

"Get the sodding hell out!" she said walking to the bed, standing next to it so she could yell down at his smirking face.

"What did I tell you about the language, love" He said as he reached up and grabbed her around the middle and pulled her down on top of him, wrapping his arms around her waist and tangling his legs in hers.

"Get your slimy hands off of me!" she yelled struggling against his form.

Draco slowly leaned up and whispered breathily into her ear, "no."

Hermione stopped struggling and looked down at him with disgust before her features fell, and her eyes seemed to get wider.

"Please," she said softly her brown orbs glassing over.

"Bloody Hell…Fine" with that the man let go of her and got off the bed, making his way out the door, but before he closed it he said, "This isn't over Granger."

He went back into his room for the night.

But Draco missed, the way Hermione fell back on her bed, or the way she cried into her pillow…cursing her heavy beating heart.

_You, you want nothing to do with me  
I, I don't know what to do with you  
'cause you don't know what you do to me_

_Baby is this love for real?  
Let me in your arms to feel  
The beating of your heart baby  
The beating of your heart, baby_

_-Head Automatica _


	3. I Used to Rule the World

Be Mine

**Be Mine **

Chapter Two: I used to rule the world

Draco woke up the next day to a loud banging on his door,

"Malfoy Get the hell up or you're going to be late!"

He groaned loudly as he sleepily rolled out of the large bed and blindly made his way to his bathroom. The blonde turned on the shower and stepped in letting the steaming water relax his muscles and slowly awaken him.

He stepped out and grabbed his wand, before magically drying himself and his hair, letting it fall casually into his gray eyes.

Then he reached into his wardrobe and pulled out a pair of black silk boxers and pulled them on, before grabbing a pair of black slacks, and a white button down shirt and dressing quickly. Then he snatched his Slytherin tie and knotted it loosely around his neck, before throwing on his robe.

The blonde man put his wand in his pocket and grabbed his school bag before heading to breakfast.

As he walked to the great hall, looked straight ahead, and watched the people that he passed.

No one cowered in fear; barely anyone even paid him any mind.

He was king no more, he used to rule the school…people used to cower as he swept by and they bowed to him when he addressed them.

Now that his father was in jail, and his mother in the St. Mungo's Ward for the mentally imbalanced, people didn't care. He was nothing without his history and background…so now he had nothing and was no one.

He sneered at two third years and they just rolled their eyes and continued walking.

Draco walked into the great hall confidently; he grabbed a piece of toast off the Slytherin table before continuing right back out, ignoring the glances from his classmates. He glanced at his syllabus that he had received early on request, and turned right and went up a stair case.

To Defense against the dark arts it was.

He entered the class room early, and only one other person was in there, sitting at the table in the very center of the class room; Granger…perfect.

The smirking man went and sat in the open seat next to her, but today she chose to ignore him…she just continued to read her book as other students slowly trickled into the class.

Draco heard them before they even got into the class room, Potty and Weasel.

"Oi! Malfoy, get out of my seat"

"Does it have your name on it Weasley?" the blonde man said turning around to address the approaching man.

"No…just get up!" Ron said his face turning a dangerous red.

"I don't think I will," The sneering man said, and just as the angry red-head was pulling out his wand, the teacher walked in and Ron and Harry had to take the only available seats left; the ones in the very back, with no visibility of Draco and Hermione.

"Calm down class, if you didn't all ready know, my name is Professor Lupin and yes…the rumors are true…I am a Werewolf," some people chuckled uneasily and others looked around nervously.

"Now I want you to look where you're sitting and at your partner because this is where you will be sitting for the rest of the year,"

Draco smirked, Hermione squeaked, Ron growled, and Harry groaned.

"Now I want you to look on page 327 in your books and began to read, you will have a quiz on the text tomorrow," Lupin said before seating himself at his desk to monitor the class.

Draco devised a plan quickly, reaching down into his bag that was on the floor he brushed her calf lightly as he got out his quill, it could have been by accident, only he knew it wasn't. Granger shifted slightly in discomfort causing her black Hogwarts skirt to ride up exposing her thigh, and Draco grinned.

So he reached down towards his bag once more, this time running his fingertips lightly across her upper leg, before pulling out a piece of parchment.

His mouth lifted in a slight grin as he watched her eyes narrow and her lips tighten.

Class flew by after that; he continued to sneak glances at out of the corner of his eye, while he pretended to stare at his book. As soon as the bell rang, her stuff was packed and she was out the door, Potty and Weasel following her quickly. He smirked, he had gotten to her.

The rest of the day passed in a blur of teachers and text, by the time he got back to the heads common room he was exhausted, and so he plopped down onto the couch with a loud sigh.

"What was all that about in Defense today Malfoy?" she said as she emerged from her room, hearing him come in.

"What are you talking about Granger?" He said with obvious false innocence.

"You know what!" She yelled crossing her arms over her chest.

"When I was reaching for my stuff?" he asked his brow furrowed the corners of his lips lifting upward. She huffed in response.

"I'm sorry if you thought I was coming onto you Granger, I would hate to break your little heart" he said with a smirk.

"Jerk off Malfoy!" she said her nose turned upward.

"Gladly," He said before unbuttoning his pants and slowly pulling his zipper down.

"arrg!" she shrilled before stomping back into her room, his laughter seeming to follow her.

'She so is going to want me," he thought to himself before pulling out his homework.

She was already frustrated and it was only the first day.

_I used to rule the world  
Seas would rise when I gave the word  
Now in the morning I sleep alone  
Sweep the streets I used to own_

_It was the wicked and wild wind  
Blew down the doors to let me in.  
Shattered windows and the sound of drums  
People could not believe what I'd become  
Revolutionaries Wait  
For my head on a silver plate  
Just a puppet on a lonely string  
Oh who would ever want to be king?_

_-Coldplay _


	4. Burnin' up

Be Mine

**Be Mine **

Chapter Three: Burnin' up

Two weeks passed and students were finally getting into the hang of Hogwarts once more.

Draco continued to bother Hermione with suggestive comments, and snarky smirks and jokes. Hermione just seemed to ignore it, denying the fierce beating of her heart, and the heated racing of her blood; passing the feelings off as hate.

The common room was warm and cozy, with the orange blaze crackling in the fireplace, the flames hypnotizing as they licked upward. Hermione sat on the red couch, her feet tucked under her, and a large dark brown leather book propped up in her arms.

Her eyes were scanning the page franticly, and her pink tongue stuck out the side of her mouth slightly.

Draco smiled as he watched her, his tall form leaning against his own bedroom door frame. He watched as she bit her lip fiercely and her eyes narrowed, something must be going wrong in the novel.

The blonde stood up and began to make his way to the mini-fridge in their kitchenette, pulling out a clear bottle, and pouring some of the liquid into a small glass.

He then made his way to one of the arm chairs, the glass held loosely in his elegant hand.

"Want a drink Granger?" he said startling from her fantasy land.

She looked up at the cup in his hand and replied, "You aren't supposed to have alcohol in school."

"I have connections," He replied evasively, watching her wide eyes narrow.

"No Thanks, I don't drink," The curly haired witch said before looking back down at her book.

"I knew you were a prude…but I can fix that," the Malfoy smirk spread easily across his features.

"Bugger off Malfoy," Hermione said drearily, in a bored monotone.

Draco took a sip of the firewhiskey and let it burn down his throat before answering.

"Wow Granger…You've got to be the biggest bookworm in this school,"

"Why don't you stick your nose where the sun don't shine and mind your own business," she said snidely.

"I know a place where the sun doesn't shine where I can stick my-" he was cut off by her short scream of rage.

"Shut up, you chauvinistic pig!" she yelled as she stood up and began to make her way to her bedroom door.

But he was quicker than her; he set down his drink, stood up, and took a step to her then he placed his hands on her waist, effectively stopping her from moving.

He leaned down slowly to whisper in her ear, his hot breath causing her to shudder and goose bumps to rise upon the soft skin of her neck.

"Granger, why do you always stomp off…I quite enjoy our spats," his voice low and deep.

He turned her body around slowly, his hands still resting on her small waist; he was slightly surprised that she hadn't pulled away.

Hermione's head was cast towards the floor, her hair falling in front of her face. Draco lifted her chin up with his hand, staring in surprise as he saw tears falling from her eyes. The blonde man cupped her face lightly and wiped her hot tears with the pad of his thumbs.

"Why are you crying Granger?" he asked softly her face still in his hands.

"None of your bloody business you prat," she replied trying to wipe her angry tears away.

"Come on Granger…you know I love you," He said a grin pulling at the corners of his mouth as he watched her eyes widen.

"No you don't," she said firmly.

"I do." He replied softly

"You lie," she tore her face from his hands and ran into her room.

He smirked and took his drink back into his room as he whispered to himself.

"Your right,"

Malfoy's never love…he only wanted her.

He didn't love her, he vowed he never would…but he would do anything to have her.

He wanted her…simple as that; because she was everything he couldn't have…because she was everything he wanted to love…he just didn't know if he could, he didn't know how.

He didn't think he ever would.

_I'm hot  
You're cold  
You go around  
Like you know  
Who I am  
But you don't  
You've got me, on my toes_

_I'm slipping into the lava  
And I'm trying to keep from going under  
Baby  
You turn the temperature hotter  
'Cause I'm burnin' up  
Burnin' up  
For you baby_

_-Jonas Brothers_


	5. It had to be You

Be Mine

**Be Mine**

Chapter Four: It had to be you

Hermione avoided Draco like the black plague after he blurted out the "L" word.

Draco smirked as he watched the slight girl turn the other way after spotting his approaching figure. But it was time for Defense against the dark arts, the only time she couldn't steer clear of him.

Though she did try.

He once caught himself ease dropping, listening to her pleads with Lupin to allow her to change seats, and that was two days after the "Love" incident. Now that she had pondered over his statement for three weeks, he had a plan…a brilliant, hilarious plan.

The class was almost full when he ambled in, his stance cocky and proud.

He saw her back stiffen, her body sitting rigidly in her wooden seat.

"Oi, Granger, Love why haven't you been talking to me as of late?" The class fell silent, and he watched as the brunettes' face heated up to an amusing shade of red.

"Shut up you wanker," she hissed turning in her chair to make sure Ron and Harry hadn't entered the class room yet.

He sat in his seat fluidly, stretching his long limbs out under the table.

"Only to your picture, Love" a grin tugged at his lips as he placed his cool hand upon her heated thigh.

"Get off," she pleaded angrily, as his finger tips skimmed her hot skin in circles.

He removed his hand right as Ron and Harry were entering the classroom.

During the class Draco would gently push her skirt higher on her leg, letting his long digits play with the hem and glide across her soft skin. Hermione pushed his hands away put he was persistent, and his grin grew wider as she continued to fidget nervously.

The sneaky Slytherin soon got tired of her pushing his hand away, so he would innocently brush his fingers across her collar bone as he reached across the table, or his fingertips would stroke her soft curls lightly as he stretched and leaned back in his chair.

He sneaked a slide ways glance at her only to notice, that her face was beet red and she was so embarrassed and angry that she looked like she was about to cry, and that her foot continued to tap an angry uneven beat on the floor.

The bell finally rang for the end of class and Hermione bolted for the door, but before she could reach it, her tormenter yelled out.

"Oh, and Granger, Don't forget to wear that slinky red number tonight…you know I like that one."

The angry woman whirled around on him, "We aren't shagging, you arseface!" she yelled her face flushing even darker if possible.

Draco took a glance at Potter and Weasley, noting their bugging eyes and gaping mouths.

He stalked towards her, an infuriating smirk on his handsome face, he replied with a solute and a, "Whatever you say, Love," before walking out.

Her shrill cry of rage, causing a pleased smile to spread across his face.

_You feel a certain sense of synergy between yourself and me  
A kind of macabre and somber Wonder-twin kind of harmony  
What if it was you?  
You that I needed all along  
I felt like a fool,  
Kicking and screaming and pretending we were wrong._

_What if it was you?  
You that I needed all along  
I felt like a fool  
Now that I'm sure that I was wrong  
It had to be you.  
It had to be you.  
It had to be you.  
I knew it was you._

_-Motion City Soundtrack_

A/N: Reviews would be greatly appreciated…They tend to make my day and help with updates. Thank you so much for those who already have reviewed, and for those who haven't but still read, thanks for the support…but try to tell me in a review.

-Headoverheels4HP

-Maria

-Mia


	6. Six Feet Under the Stars

Be Mine

**Be Mine**

Warning: OOC Characters.

Chapter five: Six Feet under the Stars

It was three days after the incident in defense against the dark arts; and one month, one week, and four days, after Draco realized that he wanted Hermione Granger.

The castle was dark as the blonde made his way down a third floor corridor, while doing his rounds. There was an obvious bounce in his step, and grin on his face…as he thought back to his plan to win Granger over.

Suddenly two shadows seemed to come alive, and he was quickly grabbed by the throat and hoisted up against the wall.

"Potter, Weasley, You know your not supposed be out after nine," he managed to say while he was being held against a wall by this throat.

"Malfoy, stop harassing Hermione, or what's about to happen will be ten time's worse next time," Ron said his fingers tightening slightly around the blondes neck.

Draco briefly saw the glint in Harry's green eyes before the boy-who-lived fist' connected with his face.

The pain in his nose, and cheek caused starts to erupt behind his eyes.

The grey eyed man managed to give a swift kick to Ron's gut causing the red head to drop Draco to the stone floor. The angry friends both began to kick the blond in the gut, ribs, and chest continuously. Then they heard footsteps approaching swiftly and they fled, leaving the broken boy lying in the cold stone floor.

"Malfoy?!" He heard her voice like an echo, and each of her footsteps were a thousand minutes apart.

"Merlin Malfoy, we have to get you to the Hospital Wing," her hands were soft as the ran over his face and chest.

His mouth slowly formed the word, and his brain felt hazy and slow, "No...no…"

"Ok then…to the Hospital Wing," she replied anyway ignoring his pleas.

"No…no…no," that's all he could say, his pleading moans seemed to touch her because the last thing he heard was her soft, "ok." Before the black spots clouded his vision and he plunged into nothingness.

He dreamed.

He dreamed that an angel was helping him, her soft hands lovely on his bare chest and back.

He dreamed that she floated him to a place, where everything was soft and warm, then her hands where back on his skin.

And that was all he needed, her hands on his skin.

* * *

Draco slowly opened his eyes, to see the worried brown eyes of his angel above him.

Still groggy, he slowly reached his hand up to stroke her pale cheek, his whisper was hoarse as he said, "angel."

Unconsciousness took him over once more, the last thing he saw where large surprised brown eyes.

* * *

Two hours later he groaned loudly before letting his eyes flutter open. Slowly everything came into focus.

He was in the heads common room, his chest, stomach and around to his back were all bound in stark white cloth.

The next thing he noticed was a pacing muttering Granger.

"WHO!" her steps were quick and short, back and forth, "Could it have been revengeful Slytherin's?"

"Granger," His voice was weak and scratchy but she seemed to hear it.

"Bloody Hell, Malfoy, I thought you were never going to wake up," she walked over to where he was laying, and her hands fluttered unconsciously over his wounds.

His eyes slid closed once more, only to open and land on her frantic face.

"I know who did it-" he managed to croak out.

"I'm betting on Slytherin's, but it could be a crazed Hufflepuff, or maybe a Ravenclaw who got a bad grade…"

"Granger, it was Potter and Weasley," Draco said quickly as she babbled on about vengeful Gryffindor's.

"And-what?" she said turning her wide eyes onto him, with surprising quickness…her cheeks flushed.

"It was Potter and Weasley," the blonde repeated, his voice now returning slightly.

"No…no….Harry and Ron would never do that…you're a liar," she said softly surprise and anger evident in her voice.

"Granger for once in my bloody life, I'm telling the truth," He tried to sit up, but ended up wincing and falling back into the plush red fabric of the couch.

"Shut up, Malfoy, you git…my friends would never do something like this…" she ran into her bedroom, the slamming of her door seemed to echo in Draco's head.

The blonde sighed and closed his eyes.

If she wouldn't believe him…he would have to show her.

_time to lay claim to the evidence _

_finger prints sold me out _

_but our footprints wash away _

_From the docks downtown _

_and it's been getting late for days _

_and I think myself deserving of _

_a little time off, _

_we can kick it here for hours and _

_just mouth off about the world _

_and how we know it's going straight to hell _

_pass me another bottle honey, the Jaeger's so sweet _

_but if it keeps you around, then I'm down.  
_

_-All Time Low_

A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews on last chapter, they were really appreciated. Some more feedback this chapter and I would give each of you hugs...if we wern't basicly communicating over computers. I know that this chapter was short, and I am sorry for that...but it really is a very important chapter because it will come in to play later in the story. Keep Reading and Reviewing and I am only the writer...you make the story happen.

Thanks.


	7. You Don't Know me, You Don't Even Care

Be Mine

**Be Mine**

Chapter six: You don't know me, you don't even care. 

Warning: Fandom Blaise. 

It had been a week and he still hadn't been able to show Granger that it was her friends who beat him up.

Her anger was painfully evident in her scorching glares, and cold snuffs of her upturned nose.

He had tried talking to Potter and Weasley, but all that earned him was a punch in his already wrapped gut and them walking away laughing. Yet, he could have sworn that he saw emerald green eyes turn to look at him, as the two Gryffindor's were turning the corner, the green orbs were filled with pity and…understanding.

Then again, he could have been hallucinating.

Draco had been avoiding the Head's common room at all costs, unless he went back late at night in order to sleep.

Today he had been hanging out in the Slytherin common room after classes, it was Friday, therefore everyone was relaxing.

Blaise wanted to see the heads common room, so the two Slytherin gods were making their way upwards, out of the dungeons.

"So Draco, how's your pursuit of Granger going?" a smirk curled at the dark mans' mouth.

"Perfectly fine Zabini, thanks for asking," The blonde replied taking a sideways glance at his best friend.

"Still annoyed at you, I take it," The Italian boy said, with a knowing smile.

"Not for long," Draco replied evasively as they neared the large portrait of the loving couple.

"Angel wings"

The portrait swung open, and the two boys stood shocked at the scene before them.

Hermione, in blue boxer shorts and a white tank top, her hair hanging long and in soft curls falling down her back was standing on the couch laughing loudly, a large pillow in her hands.

Ginny Weasley had her hair pulled into a pony tail on top of her head, her long auburn hair falling around her face prettily, and she had on long pajama pants and a tank top on. Her mouth was set in a smile as she held her pillow out in front of her for protection from the girl on the couch.

Lastly stood, a grinning Luna Lovegood, her short nightgown riding up dangerously on her thigh, as she stood off to the side her pillow lying limply at her side, as she critically surveyed the fight.

The room was covered in, pillows, blankets, clothes, shoes, snacks, drinks, and cups.

Blaise seemed to recover first, "May we join in lady's" the room fell silent for a second, but before anyone could say anything Luna threw her pillow at the still shocked Draco.

"Oi, Lovegood, your going down" the blonde yelled grabbing a near by pillow and charging at the Ravenclaw, who only grinned and lifted her extra pillow up for battle.

Blaise only shrugged before picking a red pillow off the ground and charging into the middle of Hermione and Ginny's fight.

Soon feathers were flying and laughter was echoing all around the chamber.

Draco had a pillow raised over Blaise's head when he felt one hit him in the back of his head.

He wacked Blaise before turning slowly, his grey eyes landing on a innocent looking Granger.

He growled lowly before charging at her and hitting her with his pillow, and she retaliated back by hitting him with her pillow in his side.

They fought hard but they were both tiring, yet neither would admit defeat, and this is when Draco devised a plan.

Moving so that she was in front of a pile of blankets and pillows, he swiftly hooked his foot around the back of her knee and pulled causing her to fall backwards, him tumbling after her.

"Sodding- Malfoy, are you always mucking everything up?" she said from under him.

Draco put each hand on either side of her head and lifted up slightly so he could look down at her.

"I am rather enjoying our current position," She shifted slightly so that their legs were even more tangled together.

"I don't think you know the meaning of 'personal space'" The brunette replied to him as she turned her head to see that no one else was paying them any mind, but were continuing on with the pillow fight.

"Oh, I've heard of that stuff…is it…" he said a smirk pulling at his lips, the grey eyed man leaned his head down to put his nose against the place where her neck and shoulder meet; breathing lightly against it.

"that," he whispered against her skin, "or is this it…" he skimmed his nose up her neck to the soft skin behind her ear, "mmmm…" he hummed against her skin, and Hermione's breath seemed to have temporarily left her body.

His nose gently rubbed across her cheek and slowly touched her own nose, before making a trail across her other cheek and down her long neck.

"I like personal space," he whispered huskily and he grinned against her skin as he felt the goose bumps arise there.

Finally he placed a feather light kiss on the hollow of her throat, and with surprising quickness and ease he swept off of her.

Extending his hand to her form, he watched as her eyes opened and they were filled with heavy tears.

Stumbling slightly she got off the ground and ran into her room, she slammed her door loudly, effectively stopping the pillow fight going on five feet away.

"What did you do Malfoy?!" Ginny yelled at Draco before following quickly after Hermione.

Luna looked between the door her friends went through and Blaise before swiftly pulling up onto her toes and placing a kiss on the dark headed boy's cheek and then following her friends, shooting a calculating look at Draco over her shoulder as the door shut quietly behind her.

"Shit man, I need to come here more often," and with that Blaise turned and strutted out of the common room, and only because Draco was watching did he see his best friends' hand touch his cheek as the portrait closed after him.

The Confused head boy shook his head flicking his platinum hair out of his eyes, before disappearing into his room, his stomach flipping and the need to take a freezing cold shower evident in his pants.

_In the light of the sun, is there anyone? Oh it has begun...  
Oh dear you look so lost, eyes are red and tears are shed,  
This world you must've crossed... you said..._

_You don't know me, you don't even care, oh yeah,  
She said  
You don't know me, and you don't wear my chains... oh yeah,_

_Essential yet appealed, carry all your thoughts across  
An open field,  
When flowers gaze at you... they're not the only ones who cry  
When they see you  
You said..._

_You don't know me, you don't even care, oh yeah,  
She said  
You don't know me, and you don't wear my chains... oh yeah_

_-Augustana_


	8. Blue & Yellow

Be Mine

**Be Mine **

Chapter seven: Blue and Yellow

Draco held a small glass of firewhiskey loosely in his elegant hand, as he stared distractedly into the orange flames.

Granger had thrown herself into her relationship with Weasley, after he had invaded her "personal space." Their handholding, cuddling, kissing, and public display's of affection in general were making him sick.

She would bring her boyfriend in almost every night, their noisy advances from her room, making the Slytherin seethe with jealousy.

Oh, Draco had women, but ever sense he had started pursuing Granger no girl had gotten the job done properly.

Therefore he had given up on women, until after he had Granger.

He figured that she was a one time thing, someone he could shag and move on; the conquest being his main goal.

She was the untouchable, and that's why he wanted to have her…she would be his and then he would drop her.

He thought he would woo her, and break her.

Oh how wrong he was.

A loud commotion from out side the portrait startled Draco out of his stupor.

Sitting up slightly he trained his eyes towards the door.

An amused expression lit up the Slytherin's face as he watched the head girl stumble into the common room, in one hand a half empty bottle of whiskey, the other hand was raised palm upwards in order to keep her balance.

"Malfoy!" she exclaimed, taking a precarious step towards his couch bound form.

"Where have you been Granger?" the blonde asked, while setting down his glass, as he watched her slowly make her way to the couch opposite of him.

Her eyes were wide and glazed, and her dark eye makeup was smearing across her lids, her slight body was shaking slightly, and her smile was blank and void.

"A party, in the Gryffindor tower," she replied with a grin, drawing out the word party in a humorous way.

"You are completely smashed," the head boy said, the amused grin spread across his lips.

Hermione stood up quickly, staggering slightly she wobbled towards him.

"I do not drink, you tosser," she said to him her free hand pointing at his chest while her drink sloshed around in her other hand.

"Ok then…how many of these have you had?" Draco said plucking the firewhiskey out of her grasp.

"Dunno, I've lost count," she said reaching for the bottle but stumbling and falling into Draco's lap.

She then laughed; her laugh was loud then in bubbled over until she was wheezing for lack of air. Her mouth was open and her head was thrown back, her long neck exposed, and her rank breath wafting up into Draco's nose.

The head boy wrinkled his aristocratic nose in both disgust and amusement.

She finally regained her use of breath, and then looked at him seriously.

"Malfoy, will you kiss me?" she asked innocently, her wide eyes looking up at him; a heavy glaze evident in them.

The blonde's eyebrows rose into his hairline, as he looked down at the slightly swaying girl.

"Yeah, Yeah Granger," he smirk was monumental, as his eyes twinkled with victory.

He wanted Hermione Granger.

He wanted to claim the Gryffindor Golden girl as his own, and he would by any means.

Even if she was piss drunk.

He slowly set her whiskey bottle down on the table next to his half empty glass.

As Draco slowly leaned down to claim his kiss, her eyes fluttered shut and when his mouth was a hairsbreadth from hers, their breath mingling together, her head fell back.

The head boy pulled back with a groan.

He poked the sleeping girl in the stomach, but she only snuggled deeper into his lap and into her sleep.

With an annoyed sigh and an easy grace Draco swooped up Hermione in his arms and took her to her room.

Depositing the small girl onto her crimson bed gently, he then deftly pulled off her shoes and stood up to tower over her sleeping form.

The curly haired witch curled her body up into an innocently fetal position with a content sigh; a stray curl fell softly across her cheek.

Without thinking he gently brushed the tendril away from her face.

After his brain caught up with his body, he swiftly snatched his hand away from her soft cheek.

As the head boy made his way back to his quarters only one of many thoughts made him smirk violently.

'What would father think?'

_and it's all in how you mix the two  
and it starts just where the light exists  
it's a feeling that you cannot miss  
and it burns a hole through everyone that feels it_

_well you're never gonna find it  
if you're looking for it  
won't come your way  
well you'll never find it  
if you're looking for it_

_should've done something but I've done it enough  
by the way your hands were shaking  
rather waste some time with you_

_-The Used_

A/N: I know its short, but I promise the next chapter is longer...this chapter is important because it shows that even though Draco still thinks he just wants her for the challenge, but I guess his subconcious knows best.

Also that Hermione truly is "falling" for the Malfoy Charm. Just so you know, they can't just fall into eachother's arms...it must take time.

So some Reviews would be much appreciated. I love all of you who read this fic, but reviews make my day and they help me have the inspiration to write b/c I'm a little bit uninspired at the moment.


	9. There's Never A Wish Better than This

Be Mine

**Be Mine **

Chapter eight: There's never a wish better than this.

Draco woke up to a loud banging on his door.

"Malfoy you prick, get up! I have to ask you something!"

The tired teenager peeled his eyes open and groaned. The early morning light was streaming in his room from the crack in his heavy dark green drapes.

The tall blonde swung his legs off his bed, standing up smoothly before stretching his lithe muscles. He then made his way over to the large black door only to fling it open, stopping Hermione Granger in mid-knock, her mouth open in shock.

Draco stood in the door way, clad in only a pair of onyx colored boxers, his pale lean form towering over hers by almost too much, the stunned woman's honey eyes traveled over his body slowly, first noticing his pale moonlight colored skin, then his flat tight stomach and angled hip bones, to the smooth broadness of his chest, up his pale long neck, to come to rest on his bleary but aware smirk and his stormy grey eyes.

"What the bloody hell do you want?" his mouth formed the words and Hermione couldn't help but watch how perfectly his lips were shaped, and how his angled cheek bones and aristocratic nose were too beautiful to be human.

"Alright there Granger?" he knew, he knew she was staring at him, and his eyes glowed with the knowledge, and his smirk grew to epic proportions.

Her mouth was still gaping and her eyes continued to stray across his lean figure,

"Like what you see?" he inquired his form falling gracefully to lean against the doorframe.

Her mind came racing back to her in an almost painful rush, "ugh no, you disgust me so much I became speechless," she quickly recovered desperately trying to hide her burning blush.

"I see…" he said softly noting her red flush with amusement.

"So if I did…this," touching her glowing cheek softly with his fingertips, "or this…" with light feather touches he brushed across the bags under her eyes, and down the length of her small cute nose, "it would disgust you?".

Hermione let her eyes drift closed her mouth parting slightly, and the grinning face of her red-headed, freckled faced boyfriend popped in front of her lids. Heavy tears of guilt pooled in her eyes just as they always do, and she pushed his hand away quickly just as she always did.

"Leave me alone, Malfoy," she said the anger in her voice overpowered by her tiredness and the fact that she had a pounding head ache due to her massive hangover, she turned and swiftly walked back into her room, her curls bouncing around her shoulders in a messy disarray, and her hips swaying in a way that had Malfoy licking his lips.

As her large oak door shut behind her the Slytherin whispered to her vanished form, "Your close, Granger." He disappeared into his room to get ready for the Sunday afternoon.

* * *

It was the perfect early November afternoon. The chill was inevitable but the bright sun shone down with warmth over the crisp Hogwarts grounds, while multi colored leaves fell beautifully onto the green hills.

The golden trio plus one were currently lounging in the lush grass by the black lake, watching the great squid lift its tentacles towards the warm sun.

Harry held his girlfriend in his arms, her head lying in the crook of his neck.

Hermione was leaning on her arms, her legs stretched in front of her casually, with her boyfriend's long arm wrapped securely around her waist. Ron would carelessly place kisses on her temple and on her cheek, in sweet thoughtfulness.

The Gryffindor golden girl closed her eyes in satisfaction but all she could see behind them were stormy grey eyes, and moonlight colored skin.

He seemed to haunt her, and she didn't know why.

He was rude, insufferable, intolerable, unendurable, awful, stuck up, prattish, beautiful, charming…and...well... undeniably sexy.

She sighed, this was getting difficult.

* * *

Later that night, Hermione was lounging on the couch in the heads common room. Her legs were tucked under her, and she sat staring into the orange flames.

She only snapped out of her reverie when the portrait hole opened and Draco came in from doing his rounds.

His eyes landed on the small girl tucked into the corner of the plush red couch.

"Cheers Granger" He said nodding his head at her, as he sauntered over too where she was seated and plopped down onto the couch next to her, all his movements painfully and enviously graceful.

"Malfoy," she sighed in acknowledgement her eyes glancing over at him before directing themselves back at the flickering fire.

"Something got you down, Granger" he asked seemingly innocent.

"You don't know the half of it," the curly headed witch mumbled.

"So there's trouble in paradise…" the blonde said turning his body towards hers.

"Sod off Malfoy," she replied tonelessly.

"Why do you say things you don't mean, love," Draco said placing a hand on her pajama clad thigh.

While pushing his hand off, she turned her body towards his, "Why are you doing this to me," she inquired desperately her eyes swirling with hard emotion.

"Doing what?" the head boy replied widening his eyes, and failing to control his smirk.

"Why are you making me-…?" Hermione cut off swiftly her face coloring a flush red, before turning back to the dying fire.

"What am I making you," Draco said huskily scooting closer to the head girl. He took his long digits and ran them through her messy curls; he slowly caressed the curve of where her neck meets her shoulder, his fingers danced along her collar bone before dipped towards the swell of her chest where her blue v-neck tee started.

The head girl offered no protest, but also no reaction.

He slowly pulled himself closer to her still form, placing one hand gently on the deep inward curve of her waist, the other on the back of her neck cupping her head tenderly.

Her wide dark eyes searched his face quickly, and her mouth was slightly parted.

He leaned down to whisper softly into her ear, "Let go."

Her soft shutter sent his senses on fire.

He moved his lips in a soft caress to hover above her her slightly parted lips. She poked her tongue out to lick her dry mouth, almost touching Draco's lips with her tongue in the process. Their breath was mingling and their hearts were pounding in their ears with anticipation.

Hermione reached her small hands to smooth back Draco's fine hair away from his dark scorching eyes…and he began to lean in…

Then she slipped smoothly out of his grasp and out from under him.

He looked up at her with lust filled half lidded eyes, which seared her very soul.

"I will." She stated simply as she ran her small fingers over her lips before turning and slowly disappearing into her room.

Draco groaned before falling fully onto the couch with exhaustion and annoyance, before whispering to himself,

"Woman you don't know what you do to me."

_I'm 15 for a moment  
Caught in between 10 and 20  
And I'm just dreaming  
Counting the ways to where you are  
I'm 22 for a moment  
She feels better than ever  
And we're on fire  
Making our way back from Mars  
15 there's still time for you  
Time to buy and time to lose  
15, there's never a wish better than this  
When you only got 100 years to live_

_-Five for Fighting_

A/N: Happy last day of July! : Is it bothering anyone else that they can't seem to kiss already?! And they get so close!

I'm not in control of my own story, the characters have taken over! Review for much love.


	10. Pushing me Away

Be Mine

**Be Mine**

Chapter nine: Pushing Me Away

It had been a two weeks sense the "almost kiss incident" and Draco was utterly fed up with his conquest in general.

Hermione was still with her boyfriend, and she put on a very good show…but Draco could see right through her. When the weasel would kiss her in the hallways she would only give minimum reaction to the lanky boy's advances, and when Ron would place his lips to her cheek sweetly or wrap his arm around her small waist, her eyes would stray across the room to where they would collide with hot flaming grey.

She avoided physical contact with her fellow head but their eyes would meet frequently and hers held a searching yet yearning glance that had him wanting to kiss her undoubtedly sweet mouth right then and there.

Oh, the Slytherin prince continued his advances; his wanting of her growing every day.

She always pushed him away sadly only saying one thing to him every time, "I will."

And it was bloody time that he, Draco Malfoy, got some action.

* * *

The sun was setting across the distant purple mountains, casting pink orange and purple hues across the azure blue sky.

The Slytherin man sat at his designated desk staring out of the common room window, watching the orange sun set behind the large mountains, his elbow rested on the flat of the desk and his hand curled around the side of his face holding it up.

He heard the common room door open quietly, and her soft feet on the carpet as she padded into the common room.

He didn't turn around when he heard her stop a few feet behind his chair.

"Are you quite alright Malfoy?" She asked in her soft voice so full of kindness, and yet a gentle hesitation.

Before answering he pressed both the palms of his hands into his eyes, trying to black out his own thoughts.

"Yeah, yeah Granger, I'm alright," his answer was muffled and tinted with a hint of sarcasm.

"No, your lying, what's wrong?" she asked always the sympathy boat captain, the slight girl sat down in the hard back chair next to him, watching as he breathed heavily out of his mouth.

"Granger…go away," he replied his head still placed in his hands, so he wouldn't have to look at her compassion filled face, because if he looked at her face it would all go down the toilet.

"Come on Malfoy, Tell me your troubles," he could see her tender smile and kind eyes, he could picture the way her hair was falling around her shoulders, the fact that her delicate hands were placed on the table and she was debating whether to touch him in comfort or not.

"Don't touch me," he said smirking as he felt her move her hands from the table top and place them in her lap stoically.

"Malfoy, come on, I'm trying to be a nice person here, and help you out with your problems," she said leaning forward towards him unconsciously.

In anger and frustration Draco pushed his eyes farther into his palms, threading his fingers into his hair. He remained silent, wishing desperately that she would leave him alone, or he wouldn't be responsible for his actions.

"Come on…tell me your troubles," she began to reach for his arm to pull it away from his face, but he was too quick for her.

The head boy swiftly grabbed her wrist and in the same swift movement turned his body towards hers.

He knew; he knew that she couldn't help herself that she couldn't resist being the good girl and helping every wounded puppy she saw…but she needed to learn that not everybody wanted help…for her own good.

Hermione's eyes widened as she took in his red rimmed eyes, and angry set mouth.

"Granger, I told you to leave, and now your going to hear my problems and if it hurts you in the process that suck it up…because you brought this on yourself by being the unbearable golden girl that you are," he growled out, his hand still wrapped all the way around her slight wrist but he wasn't letting go, because she wasn't going any where until he finished.

"You, You Hermione Know-it-all Granger are my sodding problem," her mouth dropped and her cheeks flushed in anger and bewilderment.

"Yeah, you heard me...You feel guilty because you want to do something for yourself. You feel the weight of your guilt pressing down on you everyday when you _precious_ boyfriends kisses you...well why don't you just let go...do something for yourself...start thinking about your needs." He said all this staring right into her deep brown eyes, which we're pooling with tears, it seemed all she did these day's was cry and he told her such.

"All you do these days is cry! You cry because you're guilty for feeling things for a man other than your boyfriend, you cry because you want to do something for yourself that's essentially forbidden, do it Hermione! Just do it for yourself, because you deserve something other than the half life your living," His words were loud in the common room, and tears were streaming down the head girl's face, but he wasn't done.

"you sulk around here all the bloody time, why deny yourself something you want, even though your friends wouldn't like it. Let go, Hermione…" he ran his digits through her messy curls, and he took the hand that wasn't wrapped around her wrist and wiped her tears from her cheeks.

"Let go…" she leaned forward and closed her eyes, her breath was hot against his face, but this time it was he who slipped away.

He let go of her wrist, spotting his angry red handprint wrapped around her pale flesh like a strange tattoo, and he knew it would bruise.

"It's so Slytherin," he heard her whisper as he began to walk to his room.

"Yeah, Yeah it is...but maybe we have the right idea sometimes," he said, turning slowly to look at her,

he stared at her shocked form, and turned and slipped into his room silently. He slid into his bed and fell into a restless sleep dreaming of soft skin and wide brown eyes.

_Run, Run like you do  
I'm chasing you  
I'm on your tail  
I'm gaining fast  
Your going nowhere  
Try to fix what you've done  
Turn back the sun  
The night is calling  
And we're falling faster now_

_Pushing me away  
Every last word, every single thing you say  
Pushing me away  
You try to stop me now but it's already to late  
Pushing me away  
If you really don't care then say it to my face  
Pushing me away  
Push push pushing me away_

_-Jonas Brothers_

A/N: So If Draco's speech confused anybody, just tell me and I will try to explain the best of my ability...It confuses me slightly but he has a point in his rant. So thanks for reading as always I love yall. Oh and btw if you haven't already read twilight b/c it changed my life. : cured my post-potter depression. anyway...I really hate long Authors notes so bye.


	11. Thunder

Be Mine

**Be Mine**

Chapter Ten: Thunder

The rain came un-expectantly, sudden and harsh. The dark grey clouds swirled above the Hogwarts grounds like great heavy reminders of bad times. The rain was a constant patter on the roof, and the lightning sent the castle into frequent eerie shadows.

The worst was the thunder.

It boomed like an angry father, resounding around the cold castle, shaking the slate grey stone walls.

Draco was making his way down the chilled corridor towards the Defense against the Dark Arts classroom. The storm had been continuing on for two days now, once in a while slowing to a drizzle before picking back up to its typical harsh pounding gale.

Suddenly a flash of lightning lit up the hall casting everything into an unnatural shadow. Then the boom of the thunder sounded and thoroughly shook Draco to the core.

Finally he entered the dreary classroom, the entire Hogwarts population was put in a down mood due to the storm, but Draco only thought it reflected his grey disposition.

Hermione had been in thought for three days, three days of agony for Draco Malfoy.

He watched her, and he could practically see the wheels in her head turning and cranking.

She was thinking over his previous lecture to her, and it was taking her a bloody long time.

He knew her, he knew that she had already come up with countless solutions and actions to take, due to his words, and he just wished she would get on with her decision so he could get on with his life.

In class she would sneak glances at him from her peripheral vision and he would blatantly stare at her causing her to redden and fidget nervously in her seat. He didn't care if Weasley and Potter beat the boogies out of him; he was going to get her to say something, anything to him.

The classroom couldn't even hear professor Lupin teach, due to the harsh pounding rain and loud bangs of thunder. It was after class when the head boy got his wish.

Her request was feeble and soft but he managed to hear it over all the noise, "can I speak with you a minute?"

"Yeah," he replied easily, he followed her casually out of the classroom, his mind reeling.

He watched as her skirt swung around her knees, he longed to run his hands along the soft curve of her calf. He traced his eyes over the deep bow of her hips, into the strong inward curve of her waist. Her slight shoulders were slightly hunched due to the sling of heavy books she was carrying, and her honey brown curls fell about her shoulders in perfect disarray.

He wanted her, he wanted her like he never wanted any one else.

She led him to their dormitory, whispering the password quietly she slipped in gracefully, him following after in a similar way. She set her books down deliberately before slowly turning towards him.

He took in her wide dark brown eyes, and small cute nose, he noticed how her lips were a perfect bow shape. He saw that her forehead was a little too big but it suited her, he saw the splattering of light freckles across her nose and cheeks, and he wanted to kiss the small brown mole under her eye.

The thunder boomed on.

"Malfoy," she said slightly loud over the storm.

"Yeah," he replied looking into her eyes once more, and how the pools of dark amber never seemed to end.

"I've been thinking," she said casting her eyes towards the floor, as he stepped closer to her form, only to hear her over the thunderstorm."Do you ever stop doing that, Granger," he said back, a good natured smirk pulling at his lips.

Her head snapped up in annoyance but her face softened when she saw his friendly expression.

"Well, no…but… I've come to a decision," she stated looking up into his face bravely, as a bolt of lightning lit up the common room.

"About what?" he asked training his face into a confused expression, he knew very well what.

Her eyes shot fire, but her face remained neutral, "about what I want to do…" a fierce blush heated her cheeks, and she cast her eyes down once more.

Thunder shook the floor.

"Oh, you mean between you and me," he gestured between themselves; he knew he was being difficult, but he didn't know what else to do.

"Yeah," she said shifting her weight slightly.

He took a careful step towards her, and placed a gentle finger on her chin lifting her face up, so he could look in her eyes.

"Well?" he asked softly, keeping his finger on her chin.

"I want you to…" she trailed off her cheeks heated in an intense blush.

Rain tapped against the roof, and slid down the window pains like tears.

Draco took another step closer so they were inches apart; he trailed his fingers along her skin, across her cheeks, her nose, and the sensitive skin under eyes before cupping her face in both oh his hands.

"To…what?" he whispered his hot breath fanned across her face, he smelled like mint and a scent that was simply…Draco.

"To…" she trailed of as her fellow head leaned in and trailed his nose against the places his fingers had just been, and when he reached the small mole below her eye, he placed the lightest of kisses there.

The wind howled and rattled the panes.

His nose skimmed across her soft skin to her ear, where he hummed causing chills to erupt across her body, "mmmm?" his inquiring tone caused her to fumble over the rest of her sentence once more.

"I want you to…to…" she trailed off once more, as he moved his hands to rest on her shoulders and his nose was traveling the length of her neck, he placed a feather light kiss at the base of her neck and at her pulse point.

Hermione's breath hitched in her throat and she actually quivered.

Another flash of white across the sky.

Then the Slytherin boy ran his long fingers through her mass of curls before cupping her head by the back of her neck, and wrapping a long arm around her small waist bringing her slight form flush against his. Her hands grabbed his broad shoulders for support, because she truly thought she would melt into a puddle if she didn't hold on to something.

His mouth was hovering above hers and she thought he was going to kiss her when he said, "Spit it out Granger."

Her eyes glared, but her mouth upturned into Malfoy worthy smirk, one hand found the back of his neck her fingers tangling with the fine hairs there, the other still gripped his shoulder, "Kiss me ferret."

So he did,

and the thunder rang on.

_Today is a winding road  
Thats taking me to places that I didn't want to go, whoa  
Today in the blink of an eye  
I'm holding on to something and I do not know why I tried_

_I tried to read between the lines  
I tried to look in your eyes  
I want a simple explanation; what I'm feeling inside  
I gotta find a way out  
Maybe there's a way out_

_Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer  
Do you know you're unlike any other?  
You'll always be my thunder, and I said  
Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors  
I don't wanna ever love another  
You'll always be my thunder_  
_So bring on the rain  
And bring on the thunder_

_-Boys Like Girls_

A/N: I didn't like the beginning of the chapter, but I LOVE the ending.

Reviews and I will love you for the rest of my life.


	12. Kiss Me

Be Mine

**Be Mine**

Chapter Eleven: Kiss me

The morning after the kiss, the sun streamed in his window, and the castle seemed eerily quiet without the patter of the rain, and pound of the thunder.

Draco stood up swiftly and pulled his window drapes open in a flourish, grinning when he saw that everything was a blinding powder white.

The trees were frosted with white glittery dust and glazed with shimmering ice icicles, the rolling hills were a shinning white, and small white puffs were still falling from the grey blue sky.

The first snow of the year, and on a Saturday too…perfect.

The Slytherin, hurried with boyish enthusiasm towards his closet. He first pulled on two pairs of sweat pants then a pair of muggle jeans, next he slipped on two long sleeved shirts and a sweat shirt over that. Pulling on a pair of brown boots, gloves, and a grey toboggan hat…he bounded into the common room.

Spotting Granger leaving her room, he walked over to her, picked her up and swung her around once before placing a kiss on her surprised mouth.

"Granger! It's snowing,"

"Put me down you ponce!" she exclaimed with a laugh, her eyes twinkling with amusement, he set her down slowly and looked at her.

She was bundled up also, with a cap on her head, her unruly curls leaking like water out from under it. She had a Gryffindor scarf on, tucked under her black pea coat, a pair of jeans and a pair of black boots.

"Come on Snow monkey, lets go have a fight," he grabbed her glove covered hand and pulled her out of the common room.

"Snow monkey?" she said with amusement as he dragged her down the chilled hall and out the great doors onto the snowy lawn.

It seemed the rest of the school had the same idea.

Hermione dropped Draco's hand instantly; when she spotted her friends a few feet away.

The Slytherin boy pretended not to notice, and he bent down to scoop some of the fine white powder into his glove clad hand.

"Oi, Granger…Your going down!" he yelled as she took off running away from him; but he pulled back his arm and let the snow ball fly, nailing her right in her back.

She turned to look at him with her dark eyes, an almost evil smirk curling across her face. She bent down to make another snowball, just as Draco let another one fly across the field at her; But it missed her and hit Ginny whom was standing right behind the head girl.

The red-head turned around to see an innocent looking Malfoy, who had a smirk the size of mars across his face.

"Malfoy this means war!" the Gryffindor girl hurled a snow ball at him, hitting her aim directly in his face.

"Weasley!" the blonde boy spat, spewing ice and snow everywhere.

He wiped his eyes and saw both Hermione and Ginny doubled over each other in loud giggles and laughter.

"What Malfoy?!" this shout came from his other side where Ron and Harry where approaching snowballs in hand.

"Your little demon sister hit me in the face," Draco said turning to look at the lanky red head.

"Really? nice Job Gin," Ron said moving swiftly to stand next to his sister and his girlfriend, whom were still laughing but trying to hold their rapturous giggles in.

"I see how it is, Weasley… family loyalty and all that…Well me and Potter are going to take you down," The head boy said grabbing an unsuspecting Harry who was just about to make his way over to the other team.

"We are?" Harry exclaimed training his bright emerald eyes over to his enemy's face in surprise.

"Work with me Potter," Draco hissed at the raven haired man.

"Yeah, Yeah…You're going down," The boy who lived tried to cover up his fumble, when a snow ball hit him in his gut.

"Less talk…More action," Hermione said already bending down to take another handful of powder.

"That's my girl," Ron said smiling at his Girlfriend.

Draco felt his heart stop and his throat close up.

It was on.

Snow was flying from both sides, and soon Harry and Draco had acquired Blaise, while the other team had Luna join in.

Team Draco was strategic, pulling fakes and decoys only to ambush the other team with hard packed snow.

On the other hand Hermione's team was uncontrolled, throwing snowballs with reckless abandon.

The orange-yellow Sun was making its way swiftly across the azure blue sky, and soon you could find Blaise and Luna off beneath a tree kissing passionately. Harry and Ginny had disappeared all together, and it was only Ron, Draco, and Hermione left.

Draco had one snowball left in his hand, and it had his fellow heads' name on it. He was hiding behind a tree, watching as Ron and Hermione both looked for him.

He watched as Ron slipped away to look for him, closer to the castle.

Smoothly he slipped closer to the curly haired witch, he stealthily sneaked towards her and before she could turn around he pulled the neck of her jacket and stuffed the cold snow down her back.

She spun towards him quickly jumping around to try to get the snow out of her clothes.

She growled at him and gave him a fierce glare before pushing him, trying to get him to fall down into the snow. What she didn't calculate into her plan was his quick reflexes, with one smooth movement, he had her leg caught between his and she was on top of him.

With another quick movement, he rolled them over so he rested on top of her, his forearms against the snow on either side of her head.

Their faces were inches apart, and their hot breath was making puffs in the cold air between them as they both were breathing heavily.

Hermione's lips were red with cold, and he wanted to kiss her sweet mouth desperately.

He was leaning in, and his mouth touched hers in a feather light kiss, she sighed and touched his face softly, before they heard foot steps approaching, crunching over a hill toward them.

They had just enough time to roll off of each other and stand up, before they saw Ron emerge over the top of a hill.

"There you two are," his grin was monumental, and clueless.

As Hermione blushed slightly, Draco cleared his throat before extending his hand toward the red-head.

"Cheers Weasley, Good Game," and with that the blonde man, shook his enemy's hand and walked away towards the castle, his heart beating in his ears.

* * *

That night at Dinner, the castles population was in total excitement over the fist snow fall of the year, but everything came to a complete hush when Professor McGonagall stood up at the end of dinner to make an announcement.

"This year at Hogwarts, we will do something new. During the Holidays we, the staff, will host…a dance." Excited whispers spread through the room like wild fire, until the headmistress held up her hands for silence. "No student will need to do anything for this Dance…but there are a few rules." She paused before continuing on in her usual brisk fashion.

"Only fifth year and up may attend," Groans from the lower years, "and no one is allowed to arrange a date." This announcement sent everyone into excited and confused frenzy.

"For it is to be a masquerade ball, everyone must wear a mask…and come alone, this allows students to meet new people with out any prejudice. The teachers have decided to promote Dumbledore's dream of house unity."

"Thank you, that is all." She sat back, the excited whispers rose all across the hall.

Draco smirked and swiftly stood up to make his way out of the great hall, already steering away from swooning girls who were eyeing him from across the room.

He glanced towards the Gryffindor table not spotting the dark curls of the head girl.

Finally he made it to the common room, and he saw her.

The moon light was streaming in from the back window casting the room into a pale glow, while the flickering fire sent a warm hue to her skin, causing her to look beautifully unworldly. Her small hands were wrapped around the cover of a large brown book, and her eyes glowed as they traced the words with childish eagerness. She bit her lip with concentration, and flipped an unruly curl out of her eyes.

Without a thought the Slytherin boy made his way over to where she was reading, and with one swift movement he was sitting next to her on the couch his hands cupping her face.

"Kiss me Granger" he whispered against her lips, and before she could even open her mouth, he slanted his lips against hers. Kissing her slowly she finally relented and clutched at his shoulders while shifting her body for better access. He swiped his tongue along her bottom lip and with a breathy sigh she opened her mouth, letting him slip his tongue in. He stroked her cheeks and jaw, before running his fingers through her soft curls. His hands traveled down her shoulders to her waist, where he rested one hand the other hand placed on her hip.

She tangled her small fingers into his platinum locks pulling his head closer, so that she could slip her own tongue into his mouth, creating a hot battle for dominance.

When they pulled back for air, and they both caught sight of each others dark lust filled eyes, Draco stood up and stared at her hotly once more before retreating to his room.

Hermione let out a long breath, and closed her eyes, fighting back guilty tears.

He just kissed so good.

_Kiss me out of the bearded barley  
Nightly, beside the green, green grass  
Swing, swing, swing the spinning step  
I wear those shoes and You will wear that dress._

_Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling  
So kiss me_

_-New Found Glory_


	13. Moan

Be Mine

**Be Mine **

Chapter twelve: Moan

Hogsmead looked like a picture perfect gingerbread town. The snow was pilled upon the houses and stores in feet, looking like fresh icing, and everything was either creamy white or soft warm brown brick.

Draco tucked his chin father down into his green and silver scarf, and pushed his hands farther into the pockets of his black pea coat. The wind was chilly as it blew across his red chapped face, and his black boots crunched through the heavy snow.

Hogsmead weekend was an especially big deal this weekend, because every girl who was in their fifth year and up were raiding the clothing stores for dresses to wear to the ball.

He sneered as a couple of them actually squealed as they exited one of the many dress shops. They spotted him looking at them and they giggled and batted their eyelashes violently. It didn't matter that no one was allowed to bring dates; girls still fawned over him for an invite to go to the dance with the famous Draco Malfoy.

He cringed in disgust at the girls in the doorway, and looked the opposite direction quickly.

It was then he saw her, she had each arm linked through each of her best friends' arms. Her dark brown curls were wild and soft around her flushed face, and her cupid bow mouth was open in laughter at something Harry was telling her. The head girl's head was thrown back showing off the long column of her creamy neck.

Hermione's dark wide eyes twinkled with mirth, her cheeks flushed with cold.

'she was bloody gorgeous' the thought flashed in his mind like a neon sign, and his only other thoughts was that he had to kiss her before he suffered from internal combustion.

Steamy grey eyes met curious green from across the road for a split second and reality came crashing onto Draco harshly. The Slytherin pulled his eyes away from the golden trio and hurriedly shuffled into the nearest store.

He could almost feel her eyes, watching him as he disappeared into the small shop…she had seen him.

He had just happened to walk into Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

Draco browsed the shelves aimlessly thinking of any sort of plan to get Granger by herself.

Maybe he could Fake Head business, or he could tell her that Binns' needed to see her about their latest history of goblin war's essay.

Finally he ended up buying two boxes of puking pastilles and three day dreaming tablets. He left the store, plunging himself into the cold winter air.

He sighed irritably as he heard another gaggle of girls giggle as they exited a small shop.

The ball was two days away and he certainly didn't want to go.

He lifted his eyes from the snow covered ground for a moment, and the Head boy was glad when he did.

Draco spotted Hermione exiting a small dress shop…alone.

He swiftly began towards her, a pleased smirk on his handsome face.

"Ello' Granger…What's in the bag?" he watched as her head snapped up and her deep eyes collided with his.

A worried frown pulled down her perfect lips and a small crease formed between her eyes.

"Malfoy, That's none of you business…and why are you talking to me?" he eyes scanned the bustling streets anxiously.

"I always talk to beautiful women on the street," he tucked a stray curl behind her ear, noticing with a sly grin that she had two holes in her ears pierced. Heat flared across her cheeks, mixing with her already cold flushed face.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," the Gryffindor mumbled to herself, biting her bottom lip in worry.

Draco placed his thumb on her bottom lip, pulling it from her teeth, "I can to that for you, love," he said smoothly.

She huffed as she grabbed his wrist dragging him into a dark ally between two shops.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" he voice was weary as she leaned back against a shop wall.

"You," his answer was husky as he covered her body with his own and kissed her mouth.

He slipped his tongue into her mouth in order to taste her sweet cavern. His hands slipped under her heavy jumper so that he could slip one warm hand to press against her lower back, pushing their bodies even closer together. The other hand traced mindless patterns on her waist against her cold skin with his warm fingers.

Hermione entangled her fingers into his silk blonde hair, white the other hand held the back of his neck, causing goose-bumps to arise across the Slytherin's skin.

In one smooth movement, his lips still kissing hers hungrily, Draco removed his hand from her waist and ripped her Gryffindor scarf from around her neck, throwing it to the ground.

The Head boy then separated his lips from hers and kissed his way down her long neck with hot open mouthed kisses. Finding the harsh beating of her pulse point he sucked harshly.

Her soft moan sent all rational thoughts out the window. He licked, nipped, and sucked at the one point until it was red and throbbing even more than it had been previously.

He had marked her skin, and now she was _his_…because of his angry red mark.

Draco looked into her face and how her red swollen mouth was parted as she heaved for breath, her chest rising and falling against his he never though she looked more beautiful, than when she was panting for _him_.

He leaned in once more this time towards her ear, "your mine," he whispered.

She managed a short nod before he leaned down and gave a heady opened mouth kiss on the soft flesh behind her ear. And with astounding self control the Slytherin pulled back from his Gryffindor lioness.

With soft elegant hands he picked up her soft scarf from the ground, before knotting it securely around her neck, his hands brushing over the still throbbing mark.

Hermione gave him a long stare, while still catching her breath slightly; she then picked up her discarded bag and walked back into the streets.

He emerged from the ally a moment later, watching as she flowed into the crowd, and then disappeared around a corner.

Pulling his collar up, he began back toward the castle, but right before he started up the path to the school. He saw her once again with her best friends entering The Three Broomsticks…this time green met grey once more; but this time Harry's eyes were knowing and Draco's eyes pleading.

Then it was over, and Draco was on his way.

Harry on his.

_Swoon this is the same old blood rush with a new touch  
I am safe, quaint and eloquent  
But my bottom lip along with the top one too  
Is chapped and it's all thanks to you_

_We all wet our lips to prepare for the kiss  
But it never came  
And we all wet our lips to prepare for the kiss  
It was but a game_

_You have a moan all of your own  
And I can feel it down to the bone  
You have a moan all of your own  
And I can feel it down to the bone_

_-Cute is What we Aim for_


	14. Your Life and Mine

Be Mine

**Be Mine **

Chapter thirteen: Your Life and Mine

The shinning moon was round and full as it hung like giant lantern in the black night sky.

Draco stared at it from his place in his bed; it was so bright, a light through the darkness…a symbol of good in something so black and so dark as night.

He thought of Hermione, of how she was such a good person, she was kind to everyone, she stands up for what is right in the world and how she just symbolizes every thing that is good.

Then he though of himself, the night; the eternal darkness only spotted with a few light spots, stars, how the night could be so dark and so black…but the only thing that truly lightens it is the moon.

Hermione was his moon, his very light.

With that new knowledge in his mind, he pulled the covers from his body and placed his feet on the cold ground walking to his door Draco pulled it open quickly. Slowly he stumbled his way into the common room, squinting as the light accosted his dark accustomed eyes.

And there she was, as always sitting by the fire, the orange glow making her look as if her soft hair was aflame.

She was his light.

The Head boy's throat clogged up slightly and he managed to croak out, "Granger,"

Her eyes glowed as they snapped up to see him in his door way, half way in the light and half way out.

Her golden girl ways took over and she was at his side in a minute, her soft hand laid upon his forearm in comfort.

"Come on Malfoy," she put her hand gently on the small of his bare back and guided him into the light, and sat him down upon the soft red couch.

Hermione then sat next to him, "what's wrong?" she asked her brows netted with confusion.

He opened his mouth to tell her his whole life, that everything he had ever known was a lie…and he had to sift through all his lies to find the truth and the truth was that she was right. That everything that he was…was fake and that she had always been right.

But the only thing that came out was, "you're my moon," and before he could open his mouth to explain, her lips were against his. Her sweet mouth was all he could think about as he pulled her closer to his form, kissing her back with fervor. His hands cradled her face as she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer to her.

But the Slytherin pulled away when he felt warm tears stain his hands. He pulled away only slightly so he could look into her eyes, they were filled with heavy tears, and the salt water was slipping down her flushed cheeks.

"Granger…" He whispered softly, any other words trailed off into nothing as his breath fanned across her face.

He held her face for a moment longer, waiting for when she would slip away to cry in her room. But Hermione held his gaze and for a moment everything was right.

There was no guilt.

There was no desire to do the right thing.

There was no lust.

There was no pain.

There was only them and that moment.

A sob burst from the head girl's lips, and she buried her head into Draco's neck her tears falling upon his moonlight colored skin. Her main of hair was soft against his chin and neck, and he could feel her lips sobbing against his skin.

The Slytherin wrapped his arms around her and pulled her on top of him, cradling her small form against his. He stroked her soft curls, and whispered nothing's into her hear, once and a while placing soft kisses against her temple and into her hair.

Why didn't he just take her there?

He only wanted her…right?

Why didn't Draco Malfoy just kiss her passionately in her vulnerable state, and take her on the couch. Then he could say that he had Hermione Granger.

Because, because he no longer _just _wanted Hermione Granger.

Draco Malfoy had to _have_ Hermione Granger.

He had to have_ her_.

The Head boy lost track of the amount of time that they just lay on the couch together, her crying and him trying to sooth her, and when he awoke she was still atop him, sleeping soundly.

Oh yes, he would have her.

Forever.

_I can see you from across the room  
There's a tear in your storied eye  
I was leaving but I'm coming back  
Since your heart should be with mine  
That mark didn't do you right  
When he left in your best friend's ride  
With the face of angel, girl  
You deserve to be treated more than right_

_Realized I was passing through  
From the moment I saw you  
I was hypnotized  
Couldn't wait to get you alone  
So I could walk with you  
So I could talk with you, oh_

_-Just Surrender_

A/N: Ok I know this is short, but the next two chapters are longer i promise. Reviews would be great...alot of people of suscribed but i'm only getting a couple reviews each chapter. But anyway thanks for reading as always.


	15. Love Fool

Be Mine

**Be Mine **

Chapter fourteen: Love Fool

Draco finished knotting his tie and took a step back to glance at him self in the mirror. His black sixty's style suit was tailored to fit him like a glove and it did; with sleek black pants and jacket, a grey button up shirt and a skinny dark green tie, he would surely be the most handsome guy at the dance.

His platinum hair was styled into a messy disarray, with a few choice pieces falling over his black mask into his grey eyes. With a suave tug at his suit Jacket, The head boy exited his dorm room into the deserted common room. It was already twenty minutes into the dance, but a Malfoy always had to make an entrance.

Draco made his way out of the common room and down the hall to where the great doors stood open. The sight behind them had even the former Slytherin prince stalling in amazement at the beauty.

The Great hall was decorated with glimmering white and shinning crystals that looked like glazed ice. Everything hung elegantly, and the ceiling was made to look like a dark night time sky sparkling with a thousand bright stars. A huge chandler hung in the middle of the ceiling, dripping with crystals and white candles flickering with a bright yellow flame.

The usually grey stone walls had been hung with white silk cloth that caught the candle light and shimmered brightly. The floor looked like shinning slick ice, and the dance floor sat in the middle, outlined by a line of the darkest blue. Small round tables littered the space around the walls; each table had a dark blue cloth that had sparkles embedded in the fabric, and a white silk table runner. The plates were white and the silverware was glimmering as if it had just been polished; which it had.

Each table had a single cream colored candle that sat as the center piece and each candle had an orange flame gleaming a top it, and three jars surrounded each candle. Inside the clear jars, looked like little balls of white light, but as Draco approached a table he saw three little white fairies in each jar.

Time seemed to speed back up, and finally the head boy noticed all the people milling about the room. Girls were dressed to the nines, and boys could be seen leaning against the wall nervously.

A few couples were slow dancing awkwardly to the music, one of these couples including Potty and she-Weasel. He could tell because of the messy black hair, and her flaming waves, Draco sneered as he saw Ginny lay her head upon the boy who lived shoulder.

It was then he saw her. She was sitting alone at a far table in the corner.

Her dark locks of hair were pulled up into a twisting updo, which had a few tendrils falling across the back of her neck and framing her delicate face. Her cheeks had a faint blush upon them, and gold shadow shimmered on her eyelids. Thick dark brown eye lashes, framed her dark golden eyes. Her mask was of white lace that spread across her nose and the top of her cheeks, her eyes standing darkly out against it. Her perfect bow lips were painted a tempting dark crimson red.

The Slytherin had been unconsciously making his way toward her as he was marveling at her beauty, once he realized that he was standing in front of her he spoke.

"Granger," of course he knew who she was, she was beautiful, the most in the entire room. All girls paled in comparison to her beauty.

"Malfoy," she looked up at him with her dark eyes, and his skin seemed to set on fire.

"Where is your freckle faced boyfriend?" he asked still standing, towering over her sitting form.

"Sick, he got a cold from the snowball fight, and then going out into the snow again for Hogsmead," she said trying to look away from his handsome form, but failing.

"Well then…would you like to dance?" he extended his hand to hers, waiting for her answer. Her eyes widened behind her mask, and then they glanced around the room franticly.

"Come on Granger…house unity and all that," he said quietly still staring at her beautiful face, his hand still extended to her.

Hermione looked upon his hopeful face, guarded by his black mask, before taking his hand and allowing him to pull her up gently.

Then he got a full look at her dress and his breath was knocked from his chest once more.

Hermione's dress was of a deep crimson red exactly matching her lips. The gown was strapless with a tight corset styled bodice, with cream colored lace over the dark crimson fabric. The dress flared princess style at her hips falling down to the ground in a huge elegant bell shape. Her chest, shoulders, and back were dusted with elegant shimmer powder that sparkled when she moved.

He guided her to the dance floor, and looked down seeing that she was wearing small little crimson colored flats.

Draco continued to hold one of her hands, noticing how perfect it fit in his large hand. He placed his arm around her waist putting his hand against the small of her back pulling their bodies closer together. She placed her small delicate hand on his shoulder lightly.

Then they were dancing.

They met each other's moves, step for step.

The two heads seemed to glide across the dance floor, spinning and turning in and out of other couples. The world seemed to fade into a blur of white ice and night skies. Other couples didn't even exist as the two opposites twirled across the floor, only looking at one another. The songs kept playing and Draco and Hermione continued to dance, tiredness wasn't an issue, all they wanted to do was dance. Finally, the Hogwarts clock rang eleven, and they both stopped gliding elegantly.

They stood staring at each other for a second before Draco said, "you want to go for a walk?"

Hermione's dark eyes widened behind her lace mask, before she nodded slowly, the Slytherin removed his hand from her back, and she removed hers from his shoulder but their other hands remained intertwined as they began to walk towards the great hall's large doors.

Right before the two students exited, Draco felt the need to turn around, and Grey eyes met green and the head boy gave the slightest nod to Harry; before he and Hermione left the ball room completely.

The two made their way in silence out onto the grounds, the snow was piled high, but a pathway had been made all the way to the lake shore. The path was made of elegant stones that had been magically warmed, and lining the path on each side were white rose bushes that had white Christmas lights twirled throughout. It was a fairy tale garden as the two walked the long trail, in comfortable silence, towards the lake, their hands still casually intertwined.

When the stone pathway stopped, in one swift movement the head boy had wrapped his arm around Hermione once more and they were dancing again.

"Oh fair lady, thou dance so well," the Slytherin said as he looked into his fellow head's deep brown orbs.

"Malfoy, no body talks like that anymore," she answered with a smile.

"Well why not?" He stopped dancing abruptly letting go of her completely, she blushed as she stumbled and touched her blushing cheek lightly.

"Oh how lightly her delicate hand brushes across her petal cheek and how I wish I could be a glove upon her hand so that I may touch the softness of thy cheek," the blonde brushed his fingers across her fiercely blushing cheek.

"Malfoy your such a faker," Hermione shook her head and rolled her eyes, but the color behind her cheeks gave her true feelings away.

"You know you love me," he replied with a smirk.

Her eyes widened and she shook her head fiercely, "No I really don't."

He laughed and pulled her body to his once more by the small of her back, "that's ok love, no need to get your knickers in a twist."

Her hands were placed upon his shoulders as he slowly lowered his head towards hers. He slanted his lips against hers and kissed her slowly, taking time to pull on her bottom lip and kiss lightly the corners of her mouth.

They were kissing when the clock rang twelve times signaling the end of the dance.

"If you need help with those knickers I will glad to be of service," he smirked against her swollen lips.

"You're such a prat," she said as she rolled her eyes and stepped away from him, she lifted up her dress lightly before stepping down the path towards the castle.

He watched her disappear down the path, her skin sparkling in the moonlight.

Why did he even bother?

Because she was Hermione Granger.

_Reason will not lead to solution  
I will end up lost in confusion  
I don't care if you really care  
As long as you don't go_

_So I cry, I pray, and I beg_

_Love me, love me  
Say that you love me  
Fool, fool me  
Go on and fool me  
Love me, love me  
Pretend that you love me  
Leave me, leave me  
Just say that you need me_

_-New Found Glory_

_Originally done by __The Cardigans_


	16. I'm Yours

Be Mine

**Be Mine **

Chapter fifteen: I'm yours 

Christmas morning dawned bright and early; Hermione had spent the night in the 6th year dorms with Ginny so that she could celebrate Christmas with her all of her best friends.

She was shaken awake by a shock of flaming red hair, Ginny swiftly disappeared down the stairs and the sleepy brown eyed witch stumbled her way out of bed before practically falling down the stairs into the Gryffindor Common Room. She spotted her friends immediately by the red heads all sitting towards the left corner.

She made her way over to them, quickly awaking as she saw the only untouched pile of presents. She swiftly sat down cross-legged in front of the large pile, her eyes lighting up in excitement.

She looked around at her friends, laughing at their childlike enthusiasm as they ripped through the wrapping of their presents.

She noticed both Harry and Ron had already ripped open their gifts from her. She had given Harry the latest version of Quidditch through out the ages, and Ron had received from her an expensive silver watch, with a special engraving on the back.

Is said simply in slender elegant calligraphy, "I'm yours," She hadn't known what else to say…and she wasn't positively sure she was even that to Ron anymore.

Slowly and with deliberate care she plucked the first present from atop her pile, it was wrapped in light blue and silver wrapping, and it had a note from her parents on it.

With exact carefulness she unwrapped the box, and pulled out a brand new pink jumper. Her old one was getting a little worn and her parents knew it was her favorite; she smiled as she folded the sweater neatly and placed it aside.

Ever since Hermione had been a little girl she had never opened her presents wildly, she did it slowly and enjoyed each present individually.

Finally she drew down to one last present.

All and all she had received, a new set of feather quills and some ink from Harry, a pair of stunning diamond stud earrings from Ron who blushed furiously under his freckles when Hermione cried in happiness and awe.

Ginny had gotten her a gift certificate to go shopping with her at a new apparently "hip" clothing shop in Diagon ally. Ms. Weasley had knitted her a brand new "Weasley Sweater" it was red with a large 'H' in the middle that was silver. The Gryffindor girl thought it curious that the second mother to her had used silver, but she dismissed it as soon as she opened her gift from the twins; which was a large box of brand new "Weasley Wizard Wheezes Products."

Her parents had also gotten her a muggle IPod which she quickly bewitched to work at Hogwarts, and had to promptly explain to everyone but Harry what exactly the device did.

She received a strange moon shaped charm from Luna, along with with a large box of Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans. Her second to last present was a large bag filled with Chocolate frogs, from Neville; which Hermione thought ironic because they became friends over the clumsy boy's lost toad.

The Head Girl only had one more present to go. She had almost missed it, and only realized it was addressed to her when she was picking up all the discarded wrapping paper. The package was long and thin, wrapped in silver with an emerald green bow tied elegantly around it. Her name was written on a tag in perfect cursive handwriting, but there was no "From."

Hermione slowly unwrapped it, pulling off the bow and paper off gradually. Underneath was a long slender black velvet box. Popping the lid open the Gryffindor's mouth fell open with a gasp. Her small fingers slowly picked the necklace out of the box, holding it so gently, as if it would break.

The chain was fragile silver, thin and winding. The charm on the end of the chain was a gold heart, about the size of the pad of her thumb. Wrapped elegantly around the heart was a small silver snake, its mouth was opened at the left side of the heart, holding it lightly Hermione stroked the snakes head and pressed the top of it slightly.

Then the heart opened, like a locket. The inside of the heart took what was left of Hermione's breath away. On the left side there was a stone, taking up the entire side of the locket. It was a bright red ruby that was cut in exactly the heart shape, it shimmered with a gold tinge when it hit the firelight. On the right side of the locket was a classic looking engraving, "I'm Yours."

The curly headed witch made sort of a choking noise at the back of her throat, how did he know.

How did he know that she put the same thing on her gift to Ron.

Suddenly the engraving on the back of her boyfriend's watch seemed so impersonal, this, this gift was too much. It must have cost him hundreds of gallons.

She couldn't accept this!

Hermione put the necklace back into its box, and hurried out of the common room, leaving her friends confused behind her.

* * *

Draco woke up to the warm morning sun on his face, he sneered as he realized it was Christmas morning.

Groaning, but knowing that he won't ever fall back asleep he rolled out of bed and stumbled his way towards his closet. Fist he changed into a pair of dark green boxers, the he pulled on a pair of dark wash jeans before slipping on a white t-shirt and a heavy grey sweater.

He emerged from his closet and ran his long elegant fingers through his silken hair, before glancing at the foot of his bed.

And to his surprise he saw three small presents at the end of his bed.

His brows furrowed he picked up the first one, wrapped in red Christmas tree wrapping.

It said on the label, "To: Draco, From: Aunt Andromeda."

He opened the package slowly, and his eyebrows rose into his hairline when he found a red sweater underneath the tissue paper filled box. He smiled; maybe he should visit his aunt sometime.

The next package was curiously wrapped in bright purple paper. He opened it slowly, and grinned when he saw a huge bag of all types of Candy from Honeydukes. A card fell out of the bag and he bent down to pick it up, it said,

"To:Draco, From: Tonks and Teddy," he would need to go visit them also; he briefly wondered why the werewolf didn't sign his name...then he remembered that no one liked him.

The last gift was small and rectangular. He tore the paper and grinned when he saw a brown leather back book.

Flipping through the pages he saw that it was lined and blank, a journal.

On the cover of the book his full name was engraved elegantly in gold stitching.

The edging of all the pages were a brilliant gold. He flipped open to the cover and saw the small neat handwriting of his fellow Head.

"Just thought you needed something for Christmas,

-Hermione

Ps: you're still a prat."

With a rare smile upon his face Draco grabbed his best eagle feather quill and pot of ink, before throwing it and the journal into his school bag. He hitched it over his shoulder and grabbed his wand before he hurried out of the common room, and swiftly out onto the grounds. He headed down by the lake where there was a large beech tree, he warmed a circle on the ground before sitting down. He opened the elegant journal to the first page and began to write.

* * *

He missed the way that Hermione stormed into the common room, and look of disappointment on her face when he wasn't there.

Even she didn't know why she was disappointed, but she clasped the chain around her neck and slipped it under her sweater. The cold metal fell against her heart.

A heart against her heart.

If only her own beating heart was as easy to figure out.

_Well you done done me and you bet I felt it  
I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted  
I fell right through the cracks  
and now I'm trying to get back  
Before the cool done run out  
I'll be giving it my bestest  
Nothing's going to stop me but divine intervention  
I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some_

_I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait, I'm yours_

_-Jason Mraz_

A/N: Hope you enjoyed :D Just for your information this fic will be about twenty to twenty-one chapters long, so only a little while to go...hopefully this Fic will surprise you.

As alway R&R, even though most of you won't, oh and I just wanted to say thanks to everybody, b/c a fanfiction writer would be nothing w/o their reviewers.

thats all folks,


	17. Goodbye

Be Mine

**Be Mine**

Chapter sixteen: Goodbye

Draco entered the common room later that evening, a rare smile upon his face and over fifteen pages of his journal already filled. He saw her sitting in her favorite spot on the couch the fire reflecting onto her warm skin. She looked up at him with her wide brown eyes and she gave him a small tentative smile.

He dropped his school bag to the ground and made his way over to sit next to her on the couch.

"Thank you for the journal," his voice was surprisingly soft as he turned is body towards her.

"No problem…you shouldn't have gotten me the locket, it must have cost hundreds, " she said fingering the said necklace gently.

"Its yours…I wanted you to have it." He said reaching his hand toward her to touch the locket gently before brushing his fingers over the soft skin of her neck.

"What do you want from me Malfoy," she said softly to him, as his fingertips traced patterns along her neck and jaw.

The Slytherin didn't say anything as he moved his mouth to the places his fingers had just been, her sigh of contentment caused goose bumps to erupt across the mans skin. He began to suck and kiss her neck and jaw and she let her head fall back to grant him better access.

Then he cupped her head slowly and slanted his mouth against hers in a hot kiss. He slid his hands against the skin of her thigh starting at her knee skimming upward to rest under her white night gown on her hip. Her hands slipped off his grey sweater easily before slipping her soft small hands under his white t-shirt to trace the strong muscles of his stomach and chest.

He moaned against her mouth as her hot tongue slipped into his mouth. He pulled back to look into her dark eyes and she gave the smallest of nods. He swooped her up into the cradle of his arms before kissing her hotly all the while making his way into his bedroom.

He set her down upon his dark silk sheets and looked at her beautiful form breathing heavily for him before he jumped her and kissed her once more his hands sliding across her skin.

Clothes were discarded and as the two opposites joined in the age-old dance of lovers. Heated flesh and hot mouths, no words were exchanged except as they both were teetering over the edge of release. Draco whispered against her hot soft neck these three words.

"I need you," and all was lost, they fell over the cliff together stars erupting across their vision; and they fell asleep together in the after glow their limbs tangled together in an sweet embrace.

* * *

Draco woke up to the sun across his face, and he automatically reached over to pull his sweet lover against his body; but he felt nothing but sheets. He opened his bleary eyes slowly before looking over to the right side of his bed.

She was still there, she had the comforter wrapped around her body only her naked back showing, he knees were to her chest and her chin rested upon them. Her dark hair was wild around her face and shoulders, and her face was traced with confusion and regret.

"They really did beat you up didn't they?" she said slowly and softly not even looking at him.

"Yes," he started to reach towards her to comfort her, to hold her, but the slightest jerk of her body had his hand falling limp onto the bed.

"What do you want from me Malfoy?" her question from last night had his mind reeling with flashbacks of only a few hours prior and he waited a beat before answering her.

"I want you to be mine, just as I am yours," his had reached out for her again as tears began to slide down Hermione's cheeks; this time her jerk away from his touch was more violent than the last and his hand dropped to the silk sheets between them once more.

"This isn't how it's supposed to be," she said slowly, Draco opened his mouth to say something but she continued in that slow confused voice, "This wasn't how the story was written, we weren't supposed to like each other."

His mouth opened once again but she cut him off, "I'm supposed to be with Ron…I love Ron." She stopped for a second and looked at Draco out of the corner of her eye watching as his face crumpled in pain for a second before returning to its normal arrogant, cool stance.

"Ron is the right person to be with, we are perfect for each other in every way…but…" she stopped and he took the time to actually say something during her quiet rant;

"But what?"

Her eyes suddenly took on a fierce gold tinge and she stood up from her place the blanket still wrapped securely around her body as she looked at him from beside his bed.

"But nothing! We can't do this anymore Malfoy! No more kisses, no more seducing…nothing." Angry and hurt tears rolled hotly down her flushed cheeks, and Draco's heart broke for her.

So he said the only thing he could say, "Ok."

"Do you promise Malfoy," she said her eyes flashing the tears still falling heavily.

"I swear on my honor as a Malfoy that I will not kiss or seduce you anymore," he said softly his face carefully guarded.

"Ok," and with that she left his room, he fell down and buried his face into his pillow, the smell of her still lingered in the air.

Draco Malfoy was not giving up.

Because a Malfoy never gives up, but he was going to be her friend.

Draco Malfoy was going to have Hermione Granger, and if he had to do this backwards; lover's first and then friends he was going to.

Because by graduation she would be his.

_ I'm better off just pretending  
like I never really knew you  
I gotta stop  
Holding hands with the memory I'm feeling  
I gotta say  
Something's different bout the way I see you lately  
You feel the same  
I can see it in your eyes I think it's changing_

_The blame wont fall  
On either side_

_Can you feel it breaking  
Into pieces underneath  
Someone's gotta say it  
It might as well be me  
Goodbye  
It wasn't right this time  
Goodbye_

_We should've known  
There was always something that we were missing  
Letting go of this  
Even though it's hard I know it's the best thing_

_Good intentions fall  
There's no where to hide_

_-Everlife_


	18. Heels over Head

Be Mine

**Be Mine **

Chapter seventeen: Heels over Head

The next three days were tense and filled with awkward silences and heated glances. Then the Christmas holiday was finally over and class started then it was easier to ignore and avoid the other head.

Draco Malfoy was a Slytherin for a reason, he was not brave...cunning yes, but never brave, once he would muster up the courage to confront Hermione about what happened a couple nights ago; she would give him one look with her dark eyes and everything he was about to say would fly out the window.

Oh but he was a Malfoy, and he still managed to put on a very good front. He was still as arrogant as before and his snarky, sarcastic comments had reached an all time high; but his comments were no longer harsh and mean…they had taken on a more joking tone.

Three lonely weeks passed, and it seemed all was back to normal.

Draco was still ostracized by the entire school, Hermione was still with Ron and could constantly be seen with his arm around her waist, Harry and Ginny by her side.

In the common room, Draco and Hermione avoided each other as much as possible. He would spend all his time in the astronomy tower doing homework and just thinking, writing in his journal. The brown eyed witch spent all of her time, with no surprise, in the library.

Although they both pretended to be normal, and worked on their facades with every particle of their beings, no one noticed they way the head boy's grey eyes would stray across the room to glance at the Gryffindor golden girl.

And no one seemed to notice how the smartest witch of the age seemed to grab at her chest, fingering something under her clothes, or how her fingers would linger around her neck where a delicate gold chain lay.

Another week passed and if possible the tension seemed to get higher and stronger so that the air seemed to crackle and pop when the two heads were in looking distance of each other.

One day their plans of avoiding each other seemed to crash and they actually fell onto each other while Hermione was trying to exit the common room and Draco was attempting to come in.

They landed with an "oomph" their legs tangled together, their faces inches apart.

Draco emitted a soft awkward cough as Hermione made a small squeak at the back of her throat.

"Erm, Malfoy could you…er…please get off me please?" she managed to breath out while his form was crushing her.

"Oh…yeah sure Granger," he replied quickly pushing and standing up, before extending his hand down to help her up. She took his offered hand carefully, and he pulled her up slowly so he wouldn't overshoot and have her end up in his arms.

She stood up and brushed her skirt off slowly, before turning and beginning her way out of the common room.

"That was quite a compromising position Granger," she turned to look at his teasing good natured smile; it took her breath away.

"Yeah Malfoy," and without one ounce of Gryffindor courage she turned and practically ran from the common room.

Another couple of days passed and soon the snow began to melt, causing the ground to mush with mud and the sky was almost constantly a rainy grey.

It was a day like this when Draco decided he was going to talk to Hermione about…that night. He sat in the common room for hours, waiting for the blessed moment when her halo of curls would emerge through the portrait hole.

Finally at ten in the evening she came through, she almost dropped her books in surprise when she saw that he was in fact not in bed, but sitting on the couch his serious grey eyes trained determinately on her nervous form.

"Granger we need to talk," he stood up with swiftly, walking towards her, because she seemed to be rooted to the spot.

"Ok…" her voice wavered slightly, but she straightened and looked him directly in the eye.

"Do you regret it," his question seemed to stun her slightly, but only for a moment, because she quickly recovered and said;

"Yes."

A mask of perfect indifference covered his hurt eyes, and years of practice of concealing emotion had Draco covering up the fact that inside his stomach had dropped into his toes.

"Don't you?" she asked looking up at him with innocent dark eyes.

The Malfoy heir raised his chin in obvious defiance, "No."

Her eyes widened and surprise wrote itself across her face, her mouth turned down into a frown and brows netted together in thought.

"You know that you can't go back on your promise," she said looking at him skeptically.

"I know, I just said that I don't regret the night we had," he said proudly the Malfoy smirk falling easily into place on his face.

Hermione glanced around uneasily as if there were hidden people in the walls, "do you have to say it like that," she whispered.

"You mean don't say it like, we as in Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy, spent a whole night in my bed draped with Slytherin colors, doing unmentionable things to each other." His smirk was almost manic.

"Yes, don't say it like that!" she shrilled at him, her face flushing in anger and her curly hair frizzing slightly.

"Well Granger your going to have to face it, because its true…" he grabbed her shoulders softly bending his head to look in her eyes, "its true."

She ripped her self from his grip and glared at him fiercely, " It doesn't matter if it's true! You and me…" she gestured to both of their forms with her hands before continuing, " We don't fit, its not supposed to be us!"

"How do you know you silly bint!" he yelled at her, he had fully intended to have a decent conversation but the woman just made him so sodding mad.

"I know, because it's always been that way you arrogant prick!" she answered back pushing his chest lightly.

"Sodding bird,"

"Ponce,'

"Know it all!"

"Arrogant ferret,"

And with that the Head girl stormed off towards her room, her heavy dark wooden door slamming behind her.

Draco threaded his fingers into his hair and gave it an angry pull, letting out a frustrated growl he stalked to his room, slamming his large black door.

He cursed her and the way she never came back for her clothes, and they still held her sweet scent.

_Yeah I'm the first to fall and the last to know_

_Where'd you go?_

_Now I'm heels over head_

_I'm hangin' upside down_

_Thinking how you left me for dead_

_California bound_

_I got a first class ticket to a night all alone_

_And a front row seat up right by the phone_

_Cause you're always on my mind_

_And I'm running out of time_

_I've got your hair on my pillow and your smell in my sheets_

_And it makes me think about you with the sand in your feet_

_Is it all you thought it'd be?_

_You mean everything to me_

_-Boys Like Girls_


	19. The Promise

Be Mine

**Be Mine **

Chapter eighteen: The Promise

Three dreadful weeks passed.

The common room was filled with heavy silences and harsh glares that had both party's silently wishing they would make up, but both too prideful to make the first move.

It had been exactly two days sense Hermione and Draco's last interaction, it had ended in an extreme exchange of insults that had both heads storming to their rooms and doors being slammed loudly, when Harry Potter approached Draco Malfoy.

Malfoy was hiding behind a tapestry in an dark alcove, he was doing his charms homework without disterbence when someone tapped on the tapestry and whispered, "pst, Malfoy come out here."

The head boy's eyes widened and his brow began to sweat, he didn't think any one knew about this alcove, and if they did how did they know that it was he who was behind it.

"Come on Malfoy, I don't have all day," the voice said tapping the tapestry once again.

The Slytherin put his books down and picked up his wand, he stood to his feet slowly and put his ear against the tapestry.

He heard the faintest whisper of, "mischief managed," before he whipped the heavy tapestry aside only to be surprised when he saw Saint Potter on the other side.

"Potter, what do you want," he said narrowing his eyes and lowering his wand slightly.

"Just to talk Malfoy," the green eyed boy said raising his hands with innocence.

Draco lowered his wand and stuck it in his back pocket, before crossing his arms over his chest.

"A wise man once told me that if you put your wand in your back pocket you could blow your buttocks off," Harry said with an impish grin.

To Draco's horror he let out an involuntary snort and said, "Have you known that to happen Potter?"

"Do you want to be the first?" Harry replied, his eyebrows raised into his hairline.

The head boy grumbled good naturedly before moving his wand to his front pocket.

"Do you want your bits blown off then?" Harry said grinning once more.

"Well where do you suggest I put it then Potter," the grey eyed man said raising his eyebrows at the boy across from him.

"How about your bag?" Harry said holding in his laughter.

"And have my homework blasted to pieces, no thanks," with that Draco stuck the wand back into his back pocket, grinning at Harry all the while.

"Suit yourself Malfoy," the boy who lived said grinning right back, "anyway what I wanted to tell you is that…I know,"

Draco's face fell, but his blank facade fell right into place before he answered, "know what Potter."

"I know that you like Hermione," the messy haired teen replied watching Draco's face closely.

His cool exterior was a complete opposite to his nervous inside, "I don't know what bullocks your talking about Potter."

"Whatever Malfoy you and I both know that that's complete sod," Harry stared at the blonde with knowing eyes, "I know that Hermione doesn't like you the way you wish she did…"

Draco had a sudden vision of her flushed face panting under him before he tuned in to what his enemy was saying.

"…But I do know that she wants you as a friend…for whatever reason."

Draco's eyes flashed with something keen to hope, something that didn't go unnoticed with Harry.

"What are you going on about Potter," the head boy said looking at Harry with confusion.

"She's been moping about for weeks, and she always manages to sneak glances at you whenever she thinks I'm not looking."

"Ok…Ok…lets say I believe you…. what do you want me to do about it."

"Go…go and be her friend," the green eyed boy said with a smile.

"And this is what…your blessing?" Draco asked, his Malfoy smirk falling easily into place.

"Sure…think of it that way," Harry said with a rare smile towards the Slytherin boy.

The Head boy watched as his enemy turned and walked down the hall, and right before he disappeared around the corner Draco called after him, "oh and Potter…thanks!"

The boy who lived gave a small wave before disappearing and Draco shook his head in confusion before mumbling to himself.

"Was that real?"

* * *

The Slytherin boy decided he would confront the Head girl tomorrow, after he had planned it out, and he would do it in the library where she couldn't yell at him.

So that night on his way to a late dinner he passed the golden trio.

He gave a swift smile and nod to Harry who did the same back; and when they thought he was out of ear shot he heard Hermione whisper harshly,

"What was that?"

Ron added in a very eloquent, "yeah!"

But all Harry said was, "I think we've come to terms…" and that was all he heard as the three friends disappeared up a staircase.

Draco let a smirk pull at his lips as he entered the great hall.

'I guess the great Harry Potter and the great Draco Malfoy have come to terms,' he thought to himself.

_I'm sorry, but I'm just thinking of the right words to say. _

_I know they don't sound the way I planned them to be. _

_But if you wait around a while, I'll make you fall for me,_

_I promise, I promise you I will._

_When your day is through,_

_and so is your temper,_

_You know what to do,_

_I'm gonna always be there._

_Sometimes if I shout,_

_It's not what's intended._

_These words just come out,_

_With no gripe to bear._

_-New Found Glory_

A/N: So yeah i know its short, but its the shortest untill the end, the next few are the longest.  
So you will be happy to know, that I have finished the whole story. So just keep reading and reviewing, there only a few more chapters left. : enjoy. Review please.


	20. On Top of the World

Be Mine

**Be Mine**

Chapter nineteen: On Top of the World

Two days passed, and Draco had finally worked up enough nerve to confront Hermione about the two of them being friends. The Head boy stood outside the two large wooden library doors for what seemed like an eternity his brows scrunched together and his mouth turned down in a thoughtful frown.

He knew there was no way for him to plan this conversation, but he tried anyway.

Would she be immediately ready to befriend him, or would it take some of the ever-famous Malfoy Charm?

Finally, he was forced into the large Hogwarts library by some passing first years that just pushed him into it, so that they could get by. He sneered at them as they scuffled towards the Charms section, but they just ignored him, although one especially small mousy girl giggled at him.

The slightly buck-toothed little girl reminded him of Hermione in their younger years so he gave the small first year a rare hesitant grin.

With a new determination he raised his chin, and set out to find his fellow head in the massive stacks of dusty books.

After about thirty minutes of poking his head around bookshelves and through holes between the books, he finally found her. Her curls falling around her face as she scribbled away at a piece of parchment, a large open book beside her.

With a new nervousness, the Slytherin ran an elegant hand through his silk hair, before taking a deep breath and training his face into a cool yet interested look.

He walked towards her desk, slipping easily into an unoccupied seat across from the working girl.

"Hullo Granger," he said watching as her head snapped up, and her eyes widened with surprise.

"Malfoy," she replied slightly suspiciously.

"Well…I…. would uhh, just like to say that…err…I'm…sorry," The head boy lost his cool, for his first ever apology that was actually sincere, but he quickly recovered as he twisted his mouth up into a small grin and he tipped his wooden chair back onto two legs.

Hermione's eyebrows rose into her hairline and her mouth pulled into a worthy smirk.

"What was that Malfoy?"

"I'm sorry…ok Granger," he hissed out, his mouth quickly pulling down into a frustrated frown.

"Yeah…Yeah Malfoy, and I'm sorry too," she said her mouth quickly rising into a bright smile that had Draco temporarily breathless.

"Well I didn't just come here to say that I was sorry…I came to ask you if we could be friends," his eyes briefly flashed down to the floor before raising boldly to meet her deep brown orbs.

"Uhh, yeah sure Malfoy…I guess we could be, err, friends," she said surprise written across her pretty features.

Draco let a large bright smile across his face, that had Hermione stunned before he said, "great then…see you in the common room Granger," he rose elegantly to his feet, and began to make his way passed her, but he stopped and turned around.

Leaning over her shoulder he pointed to a sentence in her essay, his breath hot on her neck, "It was the year 1846," and then he was gone…swaggering out of the library like he owned the bloody world; and Hermione was left speechless and her head reeling.

* * *

The next few weeks were spent in awkward but friendly conversation.

Draco and Hermione could often be spotted doing homework in the library, much to the Head boy's displeasure or just sitting in pleasant conversation by the black lake.

Harry knew of the two heads' friendship, and he decided that it was his friends choice to who she hung out with, and Harry's unspoken Job was to try to keep Ron away at all time's

Which was a difficult task because Ron felt like Hermione was ignoring him and was trying to spend as much time with his Girlfriend as possible.

Weeks passed quickly and soon Valentines Day weekend was upon them.

The castle was decorated in red, pink, and white and the entire female population we're batting their eyelashes like they were trying to create a windstorm. The male population was spending as much time as possible in their dormitories.

There was one male however who was doing what ever he could to get his valentine without seducing her, even though she was already taken.

Valentines day morning was bright and chilly, as Draco Malfoy made his way down to Hogsmead, but a grin was spread across his face because he was going to give Hermione the one thing she wanted, for him to be friends with Potter and Weasley.

With Potter he was already half way there.

So with fresh determination, he made his way towards 'The three Broomsticks," where he knew the golden trio would undoubtedly be.

The cold winter air, brushed across his wind bitten cheeks, but nothing could wipe the grin off of his face. He finally reached the famous pub, and swung open the door, the warm heat defrosting him quickly; and the smell of butterbeer sent the grin on his face into a full-fledged smile.

He saw the Golden trio towards the back of the pub. He vividly remembered that little Weasley had gotten in detention this week for talking in McGonagal's class. This just made his plan more perfect, he didn't know if he could deal with two temperamental Weasley's.

Draco was winding in and out of packed tables pushing his way through the crowd the make his way towards the very back table, where the three in question were laughing merrily.

The trio really had no more reason to hate him.

He had served as a double agent in the war, becoming an anonymous tip off to where the next death eater raids were located. After he watched Voldemort Crucio his mother to insanity he decided it was time to live his own life and not let a power hungry tyrant rule his life.

He had fought beside the light in the war, bringing some of the most prominent death eaters to justice.

He also saved Ronald Weasley's life by casting a shield charm right before Crabb Sr.'s curse hit the redhead.

He was desperately hoping that Ron would remember that particular instant while Draco was handing out his tender friendship.

Finally after almost spilling a pint or two of drinks he reached his goal, the famous table of the Golden trio.

With a suaveness he didn't feel, he slid into the only open seat, the one beside a gaping Harry Potter.

"Ello, Granger, Potter…its bloody freezing out there…don't you agree?" With a smile towards a shocked Hermione and Harry he raised his hand in the air for the waitress, "Oi, Rosmerta, another round over here…my treat!" he smiled charmingly at the distressed looking owner; she blushed slightly before bustling over to get his order.

The Head boy looked around the table cautiously observing everyone's reactions.

Harry had a worried frown pulling at his lips, but his emerald green eyes sparkled with pure amusement.

Hermione had a little crease between her brow, and her mouth was a strict line, much like Professor McGonagal when she was worried or angry; but the head girl's deep eyes shone with a bright hope.

Draco's eyes lastly landed on Ron, whose face was a scary shade of red, and his blue eyes had hardened to chips of ice.

The now slightly nervous Slytherin cleared his throat before looking at the Head girl, "So…Granger did you finish that Transfiguration essay yet?"

The brown-eyed witch shifted in her seat slightly before replying, "Err…yes and thanks for the help on that Malfoy," she said firmly as if trying to convince herself that this was really happening.

Draco nodded once before shifting his grey eyes to Harry whose mouth was still pulled slightly downwards, "oh and Potter how is your godson and my little second cousin?" he said with a smirk as if reminding everybody of this little tidbit of information.

"Oh well…fine…I guess," Harry said his eyes still dancing wildly with delight.

Ron's face had changed to a deadly pale white before exploding, causing over half the restaurant to look at the table.

"You two are ok with this!" his girlfriend's face turned a dark shade of red, and his best friend stuttered slightly but was first to recover and replied, "well…err…yes, I mean he's not so bad anymore…still a prat but in sorta and ok way…and yeah, I'm fine with it," the boy who lived finally finished pushing his glasses up onto the bridge of his nose.

Hermione said her piece quietly, begging with her eyes for Ron to understand, "He's not so bad anymore, honest…Ron please,"

The red head looked from his best friend to his girlfriend for a long while, his gaze just flicking back and forth. Finally after what seemed an eternity he slumped back in his seat, crossing his lanky arms over his chest before mumbling to himself, "you better be glad Ginny isn't here, she'd back me up."

Draco took a sip of his drink, which had come while Harry was stuttering nervously, and looked around at the three other occupants of the table before saying, "well then, who thought that Potions homework was murder?"

And that was that.

After that afternoon, the Golden trio could almost always be seen with Draco hanging around, and no matter how much Ron didn't like him…the red head had to admit that the Slytherin wasn't that bad.

_My heart is empty without you_

_Sometimes you don't know what you do_

_And I need you tonight_

_I'll fall asleep and it's alright_

_Close my eyes and I'll be by your side_

_Let's spend tonight on top of the world_

_And we can do anything,_

_We can be anything_

_I'll meet you tonight on top of the world_

_As real as it seems,_

_You're only in my dreams_

_-Boys Like Girls_

A/N: Hope you liked it! So I have some strange logic for you. 71...71! people have suscribed to this story, yay and thanks to those people. Glad you like it. Anyway, I do not understand why i'm only getting like 15 reviews a chapter, at the most. I REALLY dont mean to nag, like honestly i hate it when authors to that, but i'm just saying... lets do this; the twentieth reviewer for this chapter, will get an appearence in the sequel, (yes there is going to be a sequel). sooo review! but if you dont its still ok, I love you just because you read. ok...bye.


	21. Vulnerable

Be Mine

**Be Mine**

Chapter twenty: Vulnerable

The Chilly winter air slowly turned into the warm but crisp air of and spring, and even Ginny had gotten used to Malfoy's presence within their gang.

Draco's constant presence within the Gryffindor ranks, had most of the school buzzing with questions and gossip, but it had Draco Malfoy utterly frustrated.

It was the last day of April, night was approaching and Draco Malfoy had secluded himself in the astronomy tower. He was thinking over the past month and was realizing something; for the first time in his life he had a true group of friends.

Oh sure Blaise was still his best friend, the one he could count on for anything…but Blaise was always busy with Luna so now a day's Hermione was coming in a close second.

He'll giver he one thing, Hermione Granger was an amazing friend.

One particularly cold night he was thrashing about in his bed, his sweat slicked body clung to the silk sheets and the emerald green blankets were wrapped around his legs like a straight jacket.

He was watching his mother being tortured for another countless time.

Voldemort's eyes glowed bright crimson as the end of his long wand was pointed at his mother.

His beautiful mother, her long pale hair was stringing around her agonized face, her small mouth was opened in silent scream; her vocal chords sprung from yelling. Her long legs were cocked at odd angles, and her back arched from the floor in pain. Her fingers twitched and her arms thrashed.

Dream Draco stood and watched in a silent horror, paralyzed with terror. Sweat poured around his face, mixing with the salty tears falling from his steel eyes. Finally the curse stopped and the boy was able to breath again, and when his mother's eyes opened he looked into them; the sky blue orbs were blank, void, nothingness filled them…his mother was gone.

It was then he let out a scream, and his eyes flew open and the choked scream died in his throat leaving him panting and his throat horribly raw.

He felt something cool on his forehead and his eyes flew open to land on a scared looking Hermione Granger.

Her eyes were wide and glazed like she was about to cry with stress, her hand was cool and smooth as she pressed his hair away from his face.

He realized he was shaking violently when he tried to reach up to push her away. He didn't want her to see him like this, weak, vulnerable.

He opened his mouth to say something but his throat was dry and his lungs empty.

He drew in a ragged breath, "Granger go away" he managed to croak out.

She let out a nervous laugh, "Bloody hell Malfoy, you scare me half to death thrashing about like you having a sodding seizure, and then you have the audacity to tell me to go away," she hissed out.

"Good lord woman, shut up and go away," he said with a laugh that came out more like a cough, he ran a shaky hand through his matted hair, making it stick up every which way.

"Ok I'll leave, I know…male pride and all that," she stood up and make her way towards his door but she turned before she walked out, "your really had me in a scare for a minute there Malfoy…and you wouldn't wake up."

He wanted to reach out to her, to touch her face that glowed in the moonlight…but before he could will his shaking hand to move she was gone.

Draco ran a hand through his platinum hair that stood out brightly against the silver moonlight. The extra astronomy tower had been his special thinking place since he was in third year; he found it trying to hide from filch one night when he, and his bodyguards had been split up in order to run.

The Head boy looked up at the large full moon, and he could almost hear the howl of a werewolf, but he was almost sure it was just his imagination running away again.

A cool spring breeze rippled the smooth surface of the black lake, and whipped the Slytherin's hair from his forehead. The head boy wrinkled his nose as the air brought along the pungent smell of the dragon mulch from the greenhouses below.

Draco looked up into the night watching as the stars twinkled above him in the dark sky, for some reason they made him think of Hermione…and how his plan to win her over without seducing her wasn't going very well.

Last week was a fair example of that.

He was a seventh wheel, which was now his official duty.

The day was bright and the strange group of friends had decided to head down to the lake, and Draco had officially decided that he was the seventh wheel.

And he told them so, "I am officially tiered of being the seventh wheel!" he expressed with exasperation as he watched Luna and Blaise begin at their snogging for what seemed like the tenth time in the last hour; why did they even bother to stop?

"The seventh wheel? Never heard that one mate," Harry's eyebrows rose into his hairline as he took his eyes off of Ginny for a second.

"If you knew common math Potter you would understand," he smirked good naturedly at the messy haired boy before continuing, "you have mini-Weasel-"

He was cut off by an affronted Ginny, "I have a name Ferret," she said her brown eyes narrowing.

"I know but I prefer my little pet-names for you Weaselette," he said with a grin, binding down to pinch her cheek, watching with amusement as she scowled and pouted.

"Anyway, and Blaise-the-I-can't-keep-my-tounge-in-my-mouth-or-my-pants-up-Zabini has Loony," the said couple pulled away from each other, Luna with a blush on her cheeks and Blaise with a satisfied smile before he turned to Draco and gave him a rude gesture, "Sod off Malfoy."

The head boy ignored it as he continued on with his rant, "and the beautiful Granger has freckles," turning to look at the last couple.

Ron's ears reddened in anger, "Don't call me freckles, and why does Hermione have me…and all the other guys have their birds?" Ron growled out his blue eyes narrowing.

"Because Weasel-bee, you're whipped," the smirking boy said making a whipping noise his grey eyes twinkling in amusement.

"Don't call me that either! And I am not," Ron said removing his arm from around his girlfriends waist and crossing it over his chest.

"Yeah you are mate," Harry said holding down a laugh.

"Granger practically has a leash on you," Draco said watching as Hermione let a scowl upon her pretty features and Ron almost foamed at the mouth.

"And why doesn't Hermione have a nickname from you?" the angry redhead said his glare intensifying.

"Draco lowered his voice to a purr, "You don't want to know what I call Granger, Weasel-bee,"

Ron growled and stood up angrily, "oi! That's my girlfriend your talking about you git!" the angry mans ears weren't the only thing red anymore is face was darkening quickly, and his fits were balling up at his sides in anger.

Hermione stood up quickly and gave Draco a glare mixed with an apologetic stare.

"Come on Ron, lets go somewhere," she held her boyfriends arm gently as they walked towards the pitch.

Draco turned to the group with a smirk, only his grey eyes showed his sadness and burning jealousy, "see mates…seventh wheel."

The head boy fixed his eyes onto the moon watching, as it seemed to light up the entire midnight sky, that was Hermione his moon, his light.

And he wasn't any closer to getting her. It was the final stretch.

And Draco Malfoy was determined he would have Hermione Granger.

_Share with me the blankets that you're wrapped in_

_Because it's cold outside cold outside its cold outside_

_Share with me the secrets that you kept in_

_Because it's cold inside cold inside its cold inside_

_And your slowly shaking fingertips_

_Show that your scared like me so_

_Let's pretend we're alone_

_And I know you may be scared_

_And I know we're unprepared_

_But I don't care_

_Tell me, tell me_

_What makes you think that you are invincible?_

_I can see it in your eyes that you're so sure_

_Please don't tell me that I'm the only one that's vulnerable_

_Impossible_

_-Secondhand Serenade_

A/N: I've given up on reviews.

so do what you want,

and btw no one gets a place in the sequel im really sorry, but no one made it in to twenty i got twelve reviews.

do what you want and enjoy because i love you even though you dont review.


	22. OneHundred Years

Be Mine

**Be Mine**

Chapter twenty-one: One-Hundred Years

It was the day of N.E.W.T.S, a week before school let out and Draco Malfoy was pulling at his silky hair in annoyance and frustration. Hermione Granger was undoubtedly the most frustrating, uptight person he knew…but bloody hell she kissed like a goddess and looked like one too.

The blonde man's dreams consisted of her small body against his, and her sweet mouth pressing against his lips, how soft her mane of curls were, how sweet her skin tasted and how deep her eyes seemed to sear into his soul.

She was now a part of him, something that he couldn't seem to rid himself of. She seemed to reside inside of his very being, her light musical voice, the sound of her heart that seemed to beat right next to his, the small noise in the back of her throat she makes when he kisses her. He knew everything about her, he remembered everything she ever told him…she was his, he knew it…but did she?

Did she know that they were meant for each other, did she realize that the reason that she cared for him so much is because they were now apart of one another? They were apart of something so deep that not even they could fully comprehend it; they were connected, connected so deeply it was painful.

Draco wrote another answer on his History of Magic exam. He looked up and watched her sitting in the row beside him two seats up. Her hair was tied up into a ponytail, like a waterfall of dark curls; a few tendrils fell around her face and down her neck. Her small elegant hand was scribbling away at her paper and her head was bent so close to her test, that Draco wondered if she could even see what she was doing.

The Head boy reluctantly turned his head to see that Harry was writing an answer on his paper, but then the green eyed boy lifted his head from his test and sent the blonde a grin and a wink. Draco watched as Harry sat up in his seat a little straighter and looked over the girl sitting beside him, he gave her a heart wrenching a smile before glancing down at her test and turning back to his own, writing another answer.

Draco smirked, that man would have done well in Slytherin, he thought with a slight snort.

The Slytherin turned his head to the other side of the room, immediately spotting Ron who's face was red with stress and whose hand seemed to be flying across the paper at an unhealthy speed.

The blonde turned back to his own exam, writing the last answer in easily, just as he added the last period, the bell rang to signal the end of the test. Draco set down his quill and stretched, his back muscles rippling under his white oxford.

He watched as Hermione stood up slowly, looking sadly at her exam, and he stood up swiftly and was at her side in a flash.

"What's wrong Granger," he asked setting a arm around her shoulders in a friendly way, but no one noticed the slow circles he traced on the top of her arm with his fingertips.

"I just could have added some more information on number twenty four," she said dejectedly.

"Bloody Hell Granger, your going to get highest in the class anyway, relax! NEWTS are over and we only have one week left until we leave this hobble of a school," he said leading the head girl out of the great hall and out onto the grounds where the entire school was enjoying the warm spring day.

He looked down at her face and was taken aback to see that she was crying, "Granger, what's wrong?" he asked stopping and turning to face her.

"Hogwarts has been my home for seven years, and its almost over, we'll all going to leave and be left on our own," she gulped down a sob and let the tears fall from her eyes.

"Oh, come on Granger," He tugged her small form and pulled it against his wrapping her into a sweet hug his body almost covering hers.

She pressed the side of her face into his chest, wetting his shirt with her hot tears, her arms hesitantly wrapped around him to grip at his back.

"Ok, Love, its ok, everyone grows up, and everyone in the world has to get a job and enter the real world, it's just what people do. You are the smartest witch of our age you will get an amazing job and be happy with what you do, you'll grow up and get married and have children and you will be the happiest woman alive, so just don't cry…ok Granger?" he whispered against her hair, taking in her sweet scent.

All the while picturing his life, Hermione in a princess style white wedding dress, her belly swollen with his children her skin glowing, his small child her blonde curls and wide grey eyes running around his feet while her mother stood next to him. Kissing her everyday of his life, falling asleep next to her for eternity, their grey hair and wrinkled bodies, grandchildren playing at their feet…their love still as strong as when they got married.

The head girl pulled away to soon, unclasping her arms from his middle and taking a full step back from him.

Her face was blushing red, and she turned around to see Ron, Harry, and Ginny coming out of the school building.

She turned back to Draco and said, "you remember right Malfoy, Just friends…" she trailed off watching as his eyes closed off as if the shudder had been sealed tight, no emotion.

"Of course Granger, I was just trying to help," her face relaxed slightly but her eyes remained worried and Draco thought he saw a hint of regret in them.

"Oh, well thanks Malfoy, you're a good friend," she said before turning and walking towards her friends.

Draco's heart clenched painfully as he watched her walk away, she was so close if only she would just take the leap.

Just fall and let him catch her; he knew she wanted to be with him.

Stupid Gryffindor pride.

Draco Malfoy had one week, one week to win over Hermione Granger…and for the first time this year, as he watched her kiss Ron sweetly, he had a doubt…he doubted he could do it.

And that thought caused him almost to double over painfully, and he walked away from his friends…taking refuge in the extra Astronomy tower, alone with his painful thoughts and a bottle of Firewhisky.

_I know you can't stand my wandering hands,_

_But how can I apologize, comply with my demands?_

_They're written on these pages, it's written on our faces._

_I know you don't want this, but know that I need this more than I did before._

_It's easy to see that it's hard to ignore your subtle hints._

_I'm catching wind. How insincere are your fingerprints?_

_So make me promises, girl, the kind I know you can't keep_

_And while I'm losing my mind, I hope you're home finding sleep._

_But you and I both know that that's not the case_

_Because the look on your face gives all your secrets away._

_Can we talk this over? At least just for tonight._

_I asked myself one hundred times_

_Why did we even bother? Why did we even try?_

_But I miss you more than I did before._

_I showed you my heart and you showed me the door._

_Your subtle hints, I'm catching wind. How insincere are your fingerprints?_

_-Hit the Lights_

A/N: My laptop is currently down, and that is where i write all my fanfiction. So if the updates are slower im sorry i'm trying to drag it out until i can write freely once more. Thanks you for reading and I hope you enjoy it, the next chapter is the final one so get ready. the sequel will be up as soon as i post the rest of this one and i get my lap top back. R&R if you please.


	23. Speakers Blown

Be Mine

**Be Mine **

Chapter Twenty-Two: Speakers Blown

Graduation, a day when parents cry and students rejoice for finally getting away from their school and coming into the world as mature adults. The day was a clear azure blue, the air was cool and comfortable, the grass was an unrealistic green and the great black lake was still and a deep midnight blue.

Draco shifted in his seat slightly, his graduation robe prickling at his skin uncomfortably. He was sitting on a platform that was situated right infront of the lake; he looked out at the multitude of chairs set up in front of him, parents and friends on the left, graduates on the right.

He watched as McGonagall stood and called every name, according to last name. He watched as his classmates got their scrolls declaring their freedom from Hogwarts, and transition into adulthood.

As head boy and girl he and Hermione had to sit on the stage with the teachers, they also had to make a speech and it was nearing Hermione's turn.

Draco took a look at Hermione through the corner of his eye, seeing that she was fidgeting nervously and her brow was sweating slightly, the grey-eyed man placed his hand on her knee soothing her nerves slightly.

McGonagall was stating her peace now, "this day is the moment that people wait their life for, the day that you truly are let out unto the world. Teachers and Parents are no longer who you are relying on, you are your own person now, so go forth and achieve your dreams because you have been trained well, go forward and do." The head mistress finished her hawk like eyes tearing up slightly, her mouth turning up slightly into a small smile. "And now a few words from our head girl," she said gesturing to Hermione who got up nervously and replaced McGonagall's place at the podium.

"Hello everyone," she started apprehensively biting her lip slightly before continuing, "today we graduate, and boy am I ready…" smiles spread amongst the students, "…we have gone through the newness of Hogwarts in first year, the nervousness we felt when we were sorted into our houses, our families. Then second year came and we were still underclassmen, adventures and friends becoming even closer filled our year. Third year we were getting older, and we knew it, life was taking turns for the worst, but we stuck through it our friendships becoming even closer. Fourth year brought up the triwizard tournament, and that was an adventure in its own," she paused and watched as glazed memories filled the eyes of her classmates, " Fifth year brought us new friends and new alliances but the horror in our world was becoming more obvious than we were ready for. Sixth year brought everything crashing down, the death of someone so very wise and true, and a war so bloody I though it would never end, but new people showed their true colors." She turned her head slightly to look at Draco and he gave her an encouraging smile, "and lastly this past year, the final stretch to true adulthood and we made it, with new strong friendships born throughout the way. So never forget your time here at Hogwarts because it will always be a home to you, but move forward into the future and live your life, thank you." She finished her apprehension disappeared.

She walked back to her seat giving him a bright smile before turning to sit primly.

McGonagall got up to introduce him, "And now the Head boy will say some words."

Draco got up slowly walking to the podium purposely, "So, I really didn't know what I wanted to make my speech about," he started watching as his fellow students sat up straighter at what they thought was going to be a train wreck. " I thought about talking about our time here, then I thought possibly I could talk about our future, but then I decided to talk about something I know absolutely nothing about." Students smirked, and teachers shifted nervously, " Being in Slytherin, I don't know much about following your heart, because we tend to follow the crowd, and do what saves our own skin. I'm not being rude, merely stating the truth," his statement was met with understanding nods from his fellow housemates. "But if I have learned one think this year it's that you heart knows more that you think it would. I have been exiled from my family, from society, and don't deny it because all of you have done it." His harsh eyes had some people sinking into their seats, "but that's not the issue, because I thank these people, you have made me look deeper than my mind, than my problems, than my pride. I have found friends…that I never though I would ever associate with under any circumstances," he glanced to Harry and then his eyes straying to Hermione who had wonder written across her face, "so follow you heart as you head out unto the world, because you never know what you will miss if you don't." he finished and turned to sit back in his seat, ignoring the stare from Hermione.

McGonagall stood once more, going to the podium with a surprise in her face also; she cleared her throat and said, "Congratulations, Graduating Class you made it!"

Cheers erupted across the grounds, pointed black hats were thrown into the air and an eerie musical noise was floating up from the black lake, Draco heard Hermione whisper beside him "merpeople."

He stoop up swiftly and threw his hat into the air watching as it flew upward, contrasting against the pure blue sky before falling slowly back down to the earth.

He turned on his heel to talk to Hermione, but she was gone.

He made his way down the steps off the platform, before looking for her mass of unruly curls. His heart clenched painfully as he spotted her wrapped in Ron's arms in massive hug, her legs off the ground as he picked her up, her laughter swirling about Draco's head.

He looked away, spotting Harry looking at him knowingly, so he made his way over to the boy who lived.

"Something wrong Potter," he asked with a smirk.

"Your pathetic Malfoy, where's all that charm your always talking about?" the green eyed man asked with his eyebrows raised.

"I don't know what you're going on about Potter," Draco said averting his eyes slightly.

"Rubbish, and you and I both know it," Harry said nodding his head toward Hermione who was still talking with Ron, his arm place protectively around her waist.

"Shut up Potter," the blonde let his guard down for a split second, and Harry saw how worn and devastated he really was.

"Ok…ok Malfoy but just so you know…" Harry was cut off by a loud shout coming closer, "Harry! Oh Harry dear," the plump Ms. Weasley was bustling nearer until she finally pulled Harry into a deep hug.

Mr. Weasley was behind her and was looking at Draco with distaste, so with some courtesy he turned to leave, just as he was walking away he heard Ms. Weasley say to Harry, "Why were you talking to that trash dear," he disappeared out of earshot and didn't hear what Harry replied back.

'So no one had told the outside world that the golden trio, and Draco Malfoy had become friends' the slightly angry boy said as he walked away from the Weasley family.

He looked up from the ground and saw Hermione with two other adults, he figured these were her parents and he wanted to talk to his fellow head girl without Ron or Harry near so he began to make his way towards the three people.

The woman was standing shorter in stature, like her daughter, with the same round curves and small beautiful features, but Ms. Granger had light blonde curls and wide bright blue eyes that reminded Draco painfully of his own mothers; bright with intelligence and kindness.

Mr. Granger was taller with a lanky form, his smile was wide and bright like his daughters, and his hair was the same dark brown as Hermione's although his was thinning at the top slightly, and his eyes were the same deep brown with an underlying gold light.

Draco approached Hermione and lay a hand upon the top of her arm, "Granger, I need to speak with you," he said softly.

"Oh, ok Malfoy…"she paused and looked up at him before looking at her parents, "Mum, Dad…this is the head boy Draco Malfoy," she gestured to him.

"And Draco, this is Mary and Samuel Granger, my parents," she said slowly as if cautious to what he might say to her muggle parents.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. and Ms. Granger, are you enjoying Hogwarts?" he asked politely offering his hand to be shaken.

When Mr. Granger only narrowed his eyes and Ms. Granger set her mouth into a strict line, Draco dropped his hand.

"Hermione, love, is this the same Draco Malfoy that teased you mercilessly in the past years," her mother said sternly eyeing Draco with obvious distaste.

"Err, Mum, Dad…he's all right really, He's changed…I'll be right back, I promise," she turned to Draco and took his arm dragging him away from her parents.

"Great speech Malfoy, now what is it?" she asked as soon as they were away from everyone.

"Granger, this whole year I've tried to…well you see…" he needed to tell her, he just didn't know how; he needed to tell her that he wanted to be with her.

"Come on, I haven't got all day Malfoy," her teasing grin seemed to knock him temporarily breathless.

"Shut it Granger, I'm trying to tell you something important here," he sneered out, fixing her with an angry glare.

"Oh come on Malfoy, don't get sentimental on me here," her teasing smile was driving him nuts, and he needed to tell her something that could change their lives.

He ran a hand through his hair in a frustrated gesture, "Granger, I really want you to know that…I…umm, well…"

She cut him off this time, laying her small hand on his forearm, "come on, I need to go see the Weasley's" she smiled at him in encouragement.

"Sod it all Granger, I'm trying to tell you that I'm in love with you!" he yelled at her, thank goodness they were far enough away that no one heard him.

He hadn't meant to tell to tell her that, he didn't even know that he loved her, but it had to be true if his subconscious had blurted it out like that.

Her face had turned a deathly shade of white.

"I think I've been in love with you ever sense I first kissed you, and I know you feel the same way about me…and well, I would like to be with you," he reached his hand out to her, but she had taken a step away from him, out of his reach.

"Granger, please be with me, I love you, I need you," he repeated the words of that fated night, his hand still stretched towards her in a pleading gesture.

Hermione made a strange chocking noise in the back of his throat and said this softly, "Draco…" his name from her lips had him take a staggering step towards her but she only took another back, "…I can't be with you like you want me too, because you and I are not supposed to be together, you are not the right person for me. Ron…I love Ron," she said it almost as if she was convincing herself, but yet was sure at the same time.

She turned away from him to walk back to her family, her friends.

Never his friends, they were always hers…she only brought them to him…he never had a group of friends, they had him…he only had her.

Cotton felt like it was stuffed down his throat, and his heart was beating in his ears and was being squeezed painfully, his stomach dropped out of his body; she was walking away from him…she was leaving.

"Hermione…"he said her name softly, the first time he had ever said it; it rolled of his tongue like velvet.

She turned to look at him tears falling down her cheeks, and he saw the gold light in her eyes flicker and go out, Hermione turned back quickly wiping her tears away as she made her way back to her family and friends.

His loud heart suddenly stopped, he felt it grow cold in his chest and he clutched at his chest in agony as he could almost feel it being ripped in two and falling away.

He had no heart anymore.

The dead man turned and walked away towards the gates of Hogwarts, so he could leave this dreadful place.

He had no one.

He was no one.

He would never love again, for he had no more to give.

Draco Malfoy was no more.

In his place a man who had loved and lost. Who had lost so painfully that he had no heart, it was gone a cold lump of metal in his chest, beating but never creating life. He was gone.

_I can't hear you, you sound like static_

_I can't hear you my ears have had it bad_

_You sound like a..._

_Radio with the speakers blown_

_The treble high and the bass down low_

_Down low_

_Tonight I'm drowning in my favorite records_

_Trying to forget how every thread_

_Reminds me of the nights I spent with you_

_They play the soundtrack to my falling tears_

_The soundtrack to this wasted year_

_And the sleeves hide scars better than I could ever do_

_So turn me up when you turn me on_

_When we hear hearts break we'll say they're playing our song_

_It sounds like a radio with the speakers blown_

_The kind of sound that you'll never know_

_Treble high and the bass down low_

_woahoh woahoh_

_Radio with the speakers blown_

_The kind of sound that you'll never know_

_Treble high and the bass down low_

_Woahoh_

_-Hit the Lights_

A/N: So don't kill me! There will be a sequel coming soon, just as soon as i get my laptop back and get to writing...so just hope for the guy to fix it up : And I will make one promise for the sequel, Draco and Hermione will get together and she will break up with Ron. So look for the sequel and don't be too mad. Review for love.


End file.
